Damn
by gladiatorRED
Summary: Why is the sex so good ?
1. Chapter 1: What is sex ?

**What is sex?**

_Sex by definition is the sexual contact between individuals involving penetration. The insertion of man's erect penis into a woman's vagina_. Olivia sighed, frustrated. This was the first thing that popped up on her computer screen when she typed 'What is sexual intercourse?' into Google.

She sat puzzled, baffled, in denial that this was the best definition of sex they could come up with. This couldn't be all that there was. No, there was no way that someone had yet to come up with a deeper more accurate meaning for the definition of sex.

Her continued search on the Internet left her disappointed and frustrated.

Maybe she needed to word the question differently. Clearing her search engine she entered in a new question. "What is the definition of Fucking?"

Still Nothing.

Olivia slouched back in her seat with a groan. "_Damn_" she thought maybe there wasn't a definition for what she had been experiencing over the past few months. Chills went down her back as she thought of the life altering sex Fitz had laid on her.

What Fitz and her did behind closed doors could not simply just be defined as penetration to the vagina. TRUST she experienced penetration to the vagina before, and that was not what Fitz did. Oh no honey it was more than that.

Fitz had laid something on her so good and so deep it had her sitting at her desk in the middle of the day searching for alternative meanings and new definitions for the word Sex.

Fitz opened a door that Olivia didn't even know existed and completely changed the game up. There were so many new rules involved that Olivia knew for a fact that sex was no longer an appropriate word to describe what took place between them.

Maybe what separated Fitz from past lovers was the fact that there was an emotional connection between them that had them linked together before they even touched hands.

Or maybe it was because he was an unselfish lover. Taking his time to make sure Olivia was satisfied and taken care of before he even thought of himself. Or maybe it was because he stood up and took charge, not afraid to get aggressive and give demands. And there was nothing Olivia Pope found sexier then a man who knew what he was doing in the bedroom and was not afraid to show it.

Whatever the hell it was Olivia knew her ass was in trouble. She was completely and utterly addicted to sex with Fitz. Almost as if he was a drug, she was obsessed and fixated on constantly having a physical connection with him.

She found herself thinking about a naked him hovering over her and slowly kissing down her body at the most inappropriate times. Anything could trigger a memory thanks to Fitz and his 'No fucks given I want you now' mentality. A chair, a desk, the window and the back seat of a car. Olivia couldn't escape Fitz no matter where she went.

While there was definitely more to their relationship than sex, it was often frustrating for her to be around him, or hear his voice on the phone and not be able to touch him how or when she wanted to.

She had wants and needs too. She woke up in the middle of the night horny like any other normal sexually active person, and not having anyone there to fulfill that need often left her aggravated and on edge.

The withdrawal symptoms she was experiencing was beginning to take over her day. "_This can't be healthy_" she thought. Taking a deep sigh Olivia closed her eyes hoping to calm her nerves, but all she saw was images of a naked Fitz spreading her legs out as far as they could go, dipping his head down to flicker his tongue against her clit.

Another image of him nibbling on her earlobe while he slowly moved in and out of her. Him standing over her with his cock at full attention. Or her throwing her head back in pleasure while Fitz drove into her from behind.

She could almost feel her dripping wet insides gripping him tightly. Her muscles clamping around his cock while he pounding into her.

"Argggggh" she yelled out frustrated. Crossing her legs tightly, she tried hard to shake away the aching feeling growing in between her thighs.

There was a pool party going on inside of her panties and she needed to go find a release soon.

Too bad Fitz was out of the country and wouldn't be back for another five days.

Olivia plopped her head down on her desk and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Someone is happy to see me" Fitz smirked as Olivia pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his lap.

"I missed you" she said in between trailed kisses on his neck.

"I missed you too." Fitz grunted when Olivia unexpectedly reached out and grabbed him through his pants, groping and massaging his growing member.

"Shit, Livvie, You really did miss me." Fitz stated surprise. "I was expecting to have a conversation about my trip at least before we got to this. I should've known something was up when I saw you in a dress"

"Fitz..." Olivia cried out. "We have about 15, 20 minutes tops before someone comes looking for you. So unless you're going to say something really, really dirty to me, please stop talking."

Fitz smirked pulling Olivia in closer to him so he could kiss her. Their tongues battling for dominance in each others mouths. Olivia let out a muffled moan, she felt close to bursting out of her skin. Fitz had his hands on her face, pulling her in close as he sucked on her tongue, but that wasn't enough, she needed more. She needed to feel him. For him to touch her all over, to run his hands through her hair. She needed him to be inside of her.

Olivia pulled back and reached down to unbuckle Fitz pants. "I need you inside of me" She pleaded in a desperate tone. Their eyes connected and Fitz nodded slowly in agreement as Olivia reached inside of the hole in his boxers and pulled his rock hard member out.

Fitz let out a loud grunt as Liv's hand made contact with his cock. He found it extremely sexy whenever Olivia unzipped his pants and pulled him out.

Olivia wasted no time pulling her dress up and positioning herself over Fitz.

"Livvie, where are your panties?" Fitz asked when he saw her bare bottom.

"They would have just gotten in the way" Olivia panted, her body was ready.

"I like how you think" Fitz smirked before grabbing Olivia's ass and squeezing it. Lifting her up slightly the two of them gazed into each others eyes preparing their bodies for the indescribable wave of pleasure they were about to experience.

Setting her down on his throbbing member, Olivia gasped reaching out and grabbing onto Fitz arm. Digging her nails in deep as he filled her up.

Fitz leaned his head forward resting it on Olivia's shoulder as her heat engulfed him, squeezing him tightly.

"Livvie" Fitz moaned, the words barely making it out of his mouth.

Olivia began to rock; her movements slow at first before she sped up, picking up a steady rhythm. Reaching behind Fitz, she grabbed the back of the couch to hold onto for support as she rode him fast and hard.

Fitz stuck his tongue out and licked her neck, before sucking on a particular sensitive spot that he knew would send her crazy. Running his hands up and down her back Fitz searched for the zipper to the back of her dress.

Finding the zipper Fitz unzipped Liv dress pulling down the straps revealing her breast. He smiled seeing her nipples were pointed nice and hard. Taking one of her brown buds in his mouth and sucking on it gently, Olivia couldn't hold it in any longer. Her head flew back and she let out a loud moan.

"Fitz...feels so ...good" Oliva continued to moan loudly. Her muscles still pulsing around him as she picked up her speed, riding him even faster. Olivia ran her hands through his curls and pulled him in closer as Fitz placed his hands on her lower bare back, holding her steady and close, still devouring her breast. Switching back between the two, showing them both equal love and affection. He knew how sensitive her nipples were and loved how crazy it drove her when he flickered them with his tongue.

Their loud grunts and moans filled the room.

"Damn..." Fitz grunted, Olivia still riding him hard as if her life depended on it. Reaching down in between her legs Fitz glided one of his fingers over Olivia's clit causing her legs to shake uncontrollably.

She was so close to reaching a climax and every time Fitz let his finger glide across her clit it brought her closer.

"Oh ...my gosh ...Fitz" Olivia grunted "Please touch ... me.. Feels so good... Oh" She didn't know how much longer she could last. "Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, Fitz" she panted his name out softly pulling on his hair and then screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Olivia froze and she lost control of every nerve in her body for a few seconds.

Slowly moving to the beat of her declining high, she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, savoring the moment. Fitz came soon after her. Thrusting into her hard, making sure every once of him was sent off inside of her.

Stopping her movements all together, Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz neck and rested her head on his shoulder, Fitz not moving from inside of her. They were both sweaty and reeked of sex.

The only sound in the room was of their heavy breathing

"Damn I needed that" Olivia panted softly "Now ... We can talk ... about your trip"

* * *

**As always thanks for reading ...**

**P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Ms. Gorgeous herself Kerry Washington and Happy Scandal Thursday :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Get her attention

**Thank you so much to all those who Reviewed or followed .. You are all greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Get her attention**

"Livvie…. Liv.. Li- OLIVIA" Fitz yelled attempting to get Olivia's attention

"Huh?" Olivia blinked focusing her eyes and looking over at Fitz.

"I've been having a conversation with myself for the past 10 minutes, what's wrong?" Fitz scooted over so that he was a bit closer to her on the couch. The hour was late and this was the first night of what was suppose to be a romantic weekend getaway. He had managed to get the keys to his family's cabin from his Uncle after a lot of pleading and begging.

"I am sorry, I was just thinking" Olivia cleared her throat and slid over and filled the small gap of space that was left between the two of them. She cuddled into his side and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thinking about what?" Fitz asked curious snuggling his face in her hair.

"Thoughts" Olivia answered and giggled when she saw the look on Fitz's face. "Honestly, Fitz, it's nothing, finish what you were saying."

"Why? So you can ignore me some more?" Fitz joked and Olivia giggled punching him softly in his side.

Fitz looked over at her trying to figure out what was going on inside of her head. A sly grin grew on his face as an idea popped into his head. "Wait a moment" He told her jumping up from the couch. Olivia sat back curious to see what he was doing, her eyes following him as he exit through the door and into the hallway.

A few minutes later he reentered the room naked, carrying a floor length mirror and setting it up against the wall.

"FITZ! What are you doing? Where are your clothes?" Liv asked her eyes growing wide as she watched him bend over to turn on the fireplace. Fitz looked back shooting her a quick grin before turning towards the lights to dim them. "I'm getting your attention"

"By shaking your ass in my face?" Olivia asked trying to hold in her laughter as Fitz shook his bare ass from side to side.

Fitz turned around extending his hand out to Liv. "Come here"

Olivia chuckled not sure where he was going with this, getting up from the couch she grabbed Fitz's hand and he pulled her towards him.

"Now I want you to look into the mirror-"

"I would rather look at this" Olivia smiled reaching for Fitz growing member but he quickly smacked her hands away

"Don't touch that...yet"

"Fitz, really?" Olivia pouted

"Shhh, Livvie, just follow along please." Fitz placed her in front of him and positioned them so that they were centered with the mirror. "Now look in the mirror" Fitz commanded, locking eyes with Olivia

"Okay, what am I looking?" Olivia said tilting her head to the side, reluctantly going along.

"You're looking at me" Fitz smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okaaaay. I am looking at you...naked, pressed up against me"

"Good. Now don't take your eyes off me." Fitz instructed as began to unbutton her blouse.

"Fitz" Olivia started but he cut her off

"Shhhhh, just have some _patience_"

Olivia started to breathe heavy as Fitz pulled her blouse back so that one of her shoulders were exposed and placed small kisses from her shoulder to her neck. "Don't take your eyes off me." Fitz whispered into her ear before nibbling on it slightly as he pulled her blouse off completely, dropping it to the floor, leaving her in just her pants and a bra.

"Gorgeous" Fitz whispered as he continued to strip her completely naked. "Do you know how beautiful you are naked?" Fitz asked as he stared at her in the mirror. "Look at yourself, Livvie. You're so fucking sexy." Fitz growled in her ear as his hands spread her legs apart.

"Tell me, Liv, do you see yourself?" Fitz asked pushing his rock hard member against her. The most he could get out of her was a slow nod. Olivia was concentrating hard on not breaking the eye contact and maintaining her balance. Her mind was still spinning with a million thoughts as she tried to slow down her breathing and let her brain fully process what Fitz was doing to her body.

"Fitz" Olivia cried through clenched teeth once he spread her folds and slipped two finger inside her.

"Feels good don't it?" Fitz whispered, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her.

Olivia moaned slightly, her breathing picking up more speed. She wanted to throw her head back and clench her eyes shut but she knew Fitz would stop if she did.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as he started sucking down hard on hers. "Ohh, Fitz" Olivia gasped

Fitz continued to grind himself against her, letting his fingers slip back and forth in her wet folds. He could tell Olivia was becoming restless and wanted him inside of her.

Olivia rolled her head to the side, her eyes never leaving the mirror as she watched the magic that was Fitz fingers. A unexpected whimper left her lips when Fitz suddenly removed his fingers and wrapped his powerful arms around her body, keeping her steady he pushed the head of his cock to her opening, slowly sliding into her.

Olivia gasped loudly letting go a few more whimpers as Fitz filled her completely, her walls gripping him tightly. She couldn't help but toss her head back and rest it against Fitz chest.

"Shit, Livvie" She heard Fitz groan. He had yet to move, just stood there letting her heat engulf his cock, her tightness squeeze around him.

""Fitz… Please…." Olivia begged her eyes clenched shut, head still thrown back against Fitz chest.

"Look up first." Fitz said letting one hand wander back between her legs.

Olivia slowly lifted her head up and stared at Fitz in the mirror. His eyes were dark and full of sex. They pierced into hers causing Olivia to blush slightly.

Fitz placed his free hand on her breast pinching Olivia's nipple before he moved in and out of her at a devastatingly slow pace.

"Look at yourself, Livvie" Fitz whispered with a smirk "I want you to see what I see when I make love to you, how sexy you look. The different faces you make, you're so beautiful."

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and was suddenly partaking in an out of body experience. Was this really her she was looking at in the mirror? Face twisted up full of unspeakable pleasure, legs spread wide open as Fitz played with her clit, his fingers moving in and out of her slowly, matching the pace of his strokes. His other hand on her breast, twisting, pinching and pulling at her nipple. She was shocked at how breathtaking the two of them looked connected as one. She couldn't take her eyes off of their bodies coming together. It sent a million volts through her and only made her wetter down below.

Olivia looked up into Fitz eyes. "Beautiful isn't it?" He smirked, his tongue teasing her neck.

Olivia could feel her legs going weak and it was becoming hard for her to stand. Arching her back, she reached behind her and gripped Fitz neck tightly, giving herself more balance.

"Oh... Fitz... Yes" Olivia cried as Fitz began to pick up speed. She felt close to blacking out as her mind went blurry, the pleasure was becoming unbearable. Olivia couldn't control it anymore her head flew back as she screamed out in pleasure. But Fitz didn't mind as he dipped his head down thrusting his thick tongue into her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Look, Livvie" Fitz growled pulling away from the kiss "Look at this beautiful shit."

Liv's body could no longer hang as her legs gave out once he started fucking her long and harder. Fitz quickly caught her not missing a beat. His one arm wrapped around her waist holding her up while his other hand still played with her clit.

"... Shit Olivia..." Fitz growled as Olivia started to tremble in his arms. Her slick walls were clenching him so tight and he could tell she was close, so he started moving at a even more rapid speed.

"FITZ" Olivia screamed trying to hold on as Fitz attempted to fuck every ounce of life out of her. Gripping the back of his neck tighter, Olivia held onto Fitz for dear life. Her feet no longer touching the ground as he held her steady, a few inches from the floor, pumping in and out of her.

"Look, Olivia" Fitz said causing Olivia's head to pop up. "This is my favorite part. Look at yourself, sweet baby" Fitz smiled

Her face was contorted up in pleasure and she saw her self unravel, losing complete control over her body as she shook and trembled riding out the first wave of her orgasm. Her words were mumbled as she attempted to yell out Fitz name. Giving up on making actual words Olivia just bit down on her bottom lip and rode out her orgasm.

Fitz came soon after, his movements slowed as he took a slow ride down from his orgasm. Olivia could see why this turned Fitz on, she had to admit, this was some sexy shit.

Fitz finally stopped setting Olivia back on the ground and she leaned against him for balance, her legs still wobbly.

The mirror was foggy but they could still see bits and pieces of each other. They stood there, sweaty, sticky bodies still locked together, connected staring at each other in the mirror.

"That was ..." Olivia couldn't find the words to express what she felt.

"I know" Fitz agreed already knowing what was on her mind, feeling the same thing she felt. "But I'm not done"

"Fitz..." Olivia raised an eyebrow pulling away from him, but he grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground

"Fitz" Olivia protested, arching away from the floor as the cold wood pressed against her bare back.

But Fitz ignored her as he spread her legs out wide and went in for the kill taking a long , thick lick of her clit. Liv screamed out, his actions catching her off guard.

Fitz inserted his tongue into her as far as it could go, sucking up all of her juices and Olivia shuddered "You always manage to stay wet for me, sweet baby." He said in between flickers of his tongue on her clit.

"Yes, Fitz, more" Olivia screamed running her hands through his curls pushing his head down further. "Ooh aaahhh oh yes, Fitz, right there. Yes, stay right there." Olivia panted moving her hips around to match the rhythm of his tongue, which he had running in circles around her clit, searching her folds for everything she had to offer.

Olivia eyes rolled around her head and she arched her hips up once Fitz stuck two fingers inside of her still sucking on her center.

"Fitz I'm coming. Oh my gosh Fitz. Yes yes yes yes Fitz Fitz Fitz Fitz please don't stop. Don't ever stop." Olivia moaned little chants her fingers still wrapped in his curls

"Mmmhmmmm" Fitz hummed between her leg

Her orgasm him her hard, she clenched her legs shut while Fitz licked up all her sweetness as it poured out of her. He had to pry her legs apart to keep her from suffocating him.

"Livvie, I can't breathe" Fitz laughed as sat up breaking free from her death grip.

Olivia sat up on her elbows and stared at Fitz, her chest going up and down as her breathing slowed.

"You're so sexy" Fitz grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. He held out the two fingers that he recently removed from inside her. They were both glistening wet as he ran one across her bottom lip. "And you taste so good" Fitz inserted the two fingers into his mouth sucking them dry.

Olivia chuckled, licking her lips tasting a drop of herself. "Maybe I should ignore you more often"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading .. This was originally just suppose to be a one shot but I guess I can make this a series of one shots to help get rid of some Olitz sexual frustrations ..I will TRY to update with a new chapter every Wednesday or Thursday *Fingers Crossed* ... But I am a busy college student so let us all just hope for the best. But as long as you all keep reading & reviewing I will keep writing. Oh and Happy Scandal Thursday ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Make her late for work

**MAKE HER LATE FOR WORK**

Fitz peeked into the bathroom through the crack in the door, watching as Olivia stood at the sink fixing her hair and applying her makeup.

He knew she would be mad if he came in there and interrupted her, but he couldn't contain himself. She looked so damn sexy as she stood at the sink getting ready for work.

Fitz pushed the door open a little wider and stepped into the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame and continued to watch her fix herself up in the mirror.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Olivia said as she carefully applied her eyeliner, not wanting to look at him stand in the door frame with just his boxers on. He did this every morning when she had to be out the house before him. Just stood around and watched her get dress for work.

"Do what?" Fitz smirked with his arms crossed across his bare chest, still leaning against the door frame.

Olivia turned and shot him a knowing look over her shoulder. "What you're doing right now. " she said turning back to the mirror. "Standing in the doorway and watching me get ready for work."

"Why not?" Fitz asked walking towards her. "You don't like when I admire your beauty from a distance? How about I get a little closer" Fitz said his voice full of seduction as he stood behind her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he pressed his front to her back, trailing kisses up the side of her neck.

"Fitz..." Olivia warned tilting her head back slightly. "This is not admiring my beauty, this is interrupti-"

"Shhhhh, Livvie" Fitz said cutting her off, his hands traveling down to her belt buckle.

"Fitz, no." Olivia objected stopping his hands and trying to butt him away. "Look at the time, I literally have to be to work in 30 minutes.

"Well I guess that means I only have about 20 minutes" Fitz whispered into her ear nibbling on it gently.

"Fitz, I am serious! I can not be late to work today." Olivia cried out grabbing the back of Fitz neck as he sucked down on hers, not sure if she wanted to pull him in or push him away.

"You're not going to be late to work." Fitz smiled undoing her belt buckle, quickly pulling her pants down.

"Everyone will know, I'm tired of everyone knowing." Olivia whined leaning forward, holding onto the sink for support as she stepped out of her pants.

"No one will know" Fitz said dropping her panties to the floor and turning Olivia to face him.

"They always know." Olivia moaned wrapping her arms around his neck and spreading her legs open just enough so that Fitz could run a finger across her clit.

"Well so what if they know, they'll just know." Fitz shrugged dipping two fingers inside of her, his fingers drenched in her wetness.

Olivia gasped as Fitz used his free hand to lift her up and place her on the edge of the cold sink.

"Fitz, please don't make me late for work." Olivia pleaded before claiming his lips, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Her hands traveled down to the front of his boxers and pulled them down. Fitz jerked forward when she reached out and grabbed his throbbing member.

Spreading her legs a little wider Olivia guided Fitz to her center, biting down on his bottom lip to hold in her cries as the head of his cock teased her opening before sliding home.

Fitz fell forward and held on to the edge of the sink. Her tights walls clenched him firmly as he thrust into her at a rapid speed.

"Fuck, Fitz" Olivia hissed, her legs wrapping around his waist. She held on to Fitz shoulders as he pushed his cock in deeper and deeper, each thrust harder than the last.

"Damn girl. You're always so fucking tight, so wet" Fitz moaned still stroking her long and hard. Removing her legs from around his waist Fitz threw them over his shoulders and it was now Olivia's turn to hold on to the sink as he drove into her wild and crazy. Pushing his cock in deep, as far as Olivia's body could take it.

Olivia's screams filled the room, her eyes rolling around in her head. Her head fell back and laid against the mirror as Fitz pounded into her.

She was taken by surprise when he lifted her up off the sink and pinned her against the wall. Her legs in the air still dangling around his neck.

"Fuck ..." Fitz murmured, closing his eyes. Pausing his movements Fitz stared down at Olivia and a smile grew on his lips. Her hair was tossed and sweated out along with her make up. He watched as her chest rose up and down her shirt sticking to her sweaty skin.

The only sounds that filled the room were their heavy breathing as they stared into each others eyes.

"Don't stop now" Olivia panted using her inner muscles to squeeze him.

"I'm far from done" Fitz smiled kissing her, his tongue slipping between her lips wrestling against hers.

His movements were slow and steady as spread her legs out wider and pushed them back further so that her toes were almost touching the wall. Olivia broke the kiss and tossed her head to the side running her hands through his curls. Fitz moans filling her ears.

Her walls still squeezing and gripping him tightly. Her muscles pulsing around his cock

"Okay...Fitz" Olivia moaned "You're going to have to pu- Oh my ahhh Fitz" Oliva panted her words being cut short when suddenly pounded into her "Fitz, Fitz ... Fitz my legs... I'm flexible.. But I'm not this - ahh flexible" Olivia told him as he stretched her legs back farther than they could actually go. Pain was starting to set in and she could tell she would be sore the rest of the day.

Fitz chuckled and set her down, bringing her in for a kiss.

"You're going to be late to work" Fitz told her apologetic running his hands across her ass.

"Fuck it. I don't care anymore" Oliva smirked backing him up and pushing him down on to the toilet seat "I would much rather be here anyways."

"That's my girl"

Olivia straddled him. Positioning her opening over Fitz throbbing cock. Her juices were still running freely and dripping everywhere. She slowly lowered herself on to him, sighing deeply as the head of his cock slid in with ease followed by the rest of him.

She rode him slow at first. Her legs still tired from bring stretched out a few minutes ago but quickly picked up her speed to keep up with the rhythm of Fitz hips. Olivia glanced down and became even more aroused as she saw Fitz thick glistening cock sliding in and out of her.

His face was in deep concentration while she bounced up and down on top of him. Riding hims as hard and fast as she could. Draining all of the energy out of her petite body. "Ooooh Fitz, I'm coming... Fitz I'm so close" Olivia yelled before leaning forward and biting down on his shoulder. Her nails marking up his back as she pressed them deeply into his skin.

Fitz ran his hands through her hair tugging on it lightly as his lips moved around her body, kissing, and sucking on wherever he could find bare skin.

"Shit, Livvie... Yes.. Liv...Ooooh" Fitz moaned and drifted a finger down to play with Olivia's clit, flickering and massaging it with his thumb.

Olivia clenched up and pressed her nails into Fitz back drawing blood. Her words were stuck in her throat as her body filled with pleasure so she instead allowed her moans to do the talking. A tingling feeling seeped through her veins as every nerve in her body along with her mind shut down. A warm flow of euphoria traveled through her body and Olivia had to remember how to breathe properly.

Fitz still pumped in and out of her slowly allowing her to ride her orgasm down. His cock did a few short spasm in anticipation for his orgasm which came soon after and hit him hard. He poured all of himself into Olivia shooting it in deep inside of her.

Her pussy was still pulsing around his cock as the two of them sat there. Olivia resting her head on his shoulder, breathing hard as his fingers moved around mindlessly on her back.

"I'm so late for work" Olivia laughed looking up at the clock and Fitz joined in with laughter

"Sorry that wasn't my original plan" Fitz apologize with a kiss.

"Now I have to take another shower, redo my hair, find another outfit. Thank you, Fitz" Olivia said stepping up of off him and walking over to the shower, turning on the water.

Her legs were still wobbly and she ached between her thighs.

Fitz laughed finding it amusing to watch her wobble around the bathroom

Getting up from the toilet seat he stretched his legs and arms out. Feeling a little sore himself. He turned around in the mirror to see how badly his back was bruised. It was beet red and full of scratches.

"Look what you did to my back, Livvie" Fitz showed her poking out his lip.

Olivia gently ran her fingers down his back over the scratches. "I'm really sorry...Fitz, but I have to get to work, so you're going to have to take care of that yourself." Olivia smirked and placed a quick kiss on Fitz shocked lips.

Stepping back she unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra stepping into shower leaving a naked Fitz alone. " How about I join you and make your shower a little quicker" Fitz said pulling back the shower curtain.

"Fitzgerald Grant, you must not like our home or the nice cars we drive or the food we keep stocked up in our kitchen because if you keep this up neither one of us will have a job to pay for any of these lovely bills. You need to go get ready for work and I need to finish getting ready for work, there can be no more sex." Olivia broke down to Fitz who paid her no mind as he stepped in the shower with her.

"Seriously, Fitz, how do you even have the energy to go for another round. Have you even had breakfast this morning?" Olivia asked watching Fitz reach around her and grab her sponge and soap.

"What are you doing?" She asked stepping from underneath the water.

"What I said I was going to do. Help you make your shower quicker" Fitz explained running the soapy sponge across her back.

Fitz and Olivia took turns washing every inch of each others bodies. Washing away the sweat and dirty sex that took place only moment ago. Letting the warm water soothe their sore bodies.

"Before we get out can I do one thing?" Fitz asked dropping to his knees.

"I knew it! Fitz, come on" Olivia said with a shiver.

"Please, Livvie. You know you want me too." Fitz pleaded with her spreading her legs and placing her right one over his shoulder, her left one still planted to the ground.

Olivia made no moves to stop him so he gently spread her folds and took one long hard lick, her moisture filling his tongue. "Mmmmm you taste so good" Fitz moaned and she held on to the bar behind her, her fingers gripping the metal bar tightly.

Fitz buried his face between her legs teasing her clit with his tongue causing Olivia to scream. Her hands rushed to his hair pulling him in deeper as he pushed his tongue into her as far as it could go, swimming deep into her walls. He ate her out like a mad man. Flickering, sucking, biting, pinching. Anything that gained an reaction from Olivia who was losing her mind above him.

Her head was pressed against the shower wall, her eyes clenched shut as Fitz continued to work magic between her legs. Moans trembling from her lips while his tongue lapped up her essence as it dripped out sucking her completely dry when her orgasm hit her.

Fitz rose and stood in front of Olivia looking down at her. His cock was hard again and Olivia quickly noticed.

"I might as well call into the office and tell them I won't be coming in today, because it looks like I won't be making it out of this bathroom anytime soon." Olivia smiled shaking her head as Fitz lifted one of her legs up and held it close to his waist.

"Does that mean I get to stay home also?" Fitz asked with a tight smile as Olivia grabbed ahold of him and guided him inside of her.

"Trust me , you're not going to work either." Olivia told him rocking her hips to the same slow easy rhythm as Fitz. He squeezed her ass pleasing her with short and steady strokes.

"Just know... That tomorrow... the bathroom door will be locked." Olivia told him reaching in for a kiss. She could still taste herself on his tongue and moaned softly into his mouth. Sucking on his thick tongue as he picked up his speed a little. Pushing his self in a little deeper with each thrust. The water showering over them leaving them both soaking wet.

In the shower they came together. Crying out into each others mouths as their orgasms took over. Afterwards Fitz carried his Livvie from the bathroom and into their bedroom. Setting her down on the bed. Gently drying her off before lotion ing her body.

"Yeah, no more sex in the morning for you." Olivia stated looking at the clock. It was well after 10 a.m closer to 11. "I was suppose to be the work for 8:30, and you for 9:30."

"I'll try to be quicker next time" Fitz smirked climbing under the covers and hovering over her.

"Didn't you hear me? I just said there won't be a next time."

"You say a lot of things, but we'll see tomorrow."

"Fitz..." Olivia started but she was cut off as he muffled her words with his lips. Kissing her deeply ready for another round

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and all of your kind reviews ! I apologize for this chapter being so late l've been a little busy these past few days. But I do hope you read and enjoyed. Again thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday Party

**Holiday Party**

The room was packed. From wall to wall.

The place filled with people of every shape, every size and every color dancing around the room as the music blasted through the speakers. Smiles plastered on everyone's face as they moved their feet to the beat obviously enjoying themselves. Everyone was clearly having a good time except for her.

Olivia Pope sat alone at the bar trying to waste as much time as possible before she felt an appropriate amount of time had pass and it would be okay for her to leave. Her good friend Howard and his wife Kate had practically begged her to come to their annual festive holiday party when she tried to pull out last minute.

Reluctantly she agreed to stop by for an hour - two at the most depending on what kind of mood she was in. And right now there was nothing festive about her mood. All she wanted to do was curl up on her couch with a glass of wine and a bowl of popcorn and be left to sulk in her feelings alone.

But instead she was in a room full of happy people feeling like a Debbie downer. No matter how many drinks she had or how many times she attempted to 'Let Loose' on the dance floor she couldn't shake this depressing feeling.

She would be the first to tell you that there was nothing worst then feeling completely and utterly alone in a room full of people. The fuller the room became the more lonely she felt. But who could she blame besides herself ? She had pushed everyone away including the one person she thought would always stick to her like glue.

She allowed her stubbornness, insecurities and fear of love push him right out her front door. The image of his face the last time she had seen him popped up in her head and it sent chills down her back.

She could vividly see not just how angry, but most of all how hurt he was right before walking out the door. She knew her words cut him deep. Deeper than she thought they would and definitely a lot deeper than she meant for them to.

His eyes dared her to tell him to stay. They were almost pleading with her to tell him to not walk out the door. But when he told her that this was it, once he walked out her front door he was not coming back her ego and stubbornness kicked in and told him to leave.

The words left her mouth before her brain could fully process what she was saying and Olivia could honestly say she never regretted one sentence more than anything in her life. She couldn't even remember why they got into an argument in the first place. All she could remember was the devastated look on his face as he turned to look at her one last time before slamming her front door shut.

She momentarily slouched on the bar in disbelief that she allowed herself to step into a box of her emotions in such a public place. Sighing deeply and quickly sitting straight up reminding herself where she was she called for the bartender and asked for another drink.

"I hope you're not driving yourself home miss." He said her with a concerned look before setting the drink down in front of her.

"No" Olivia smiled. "I definitely will be riding home in a cab tonight." She said twirling her straw around in her drink before taking a sip.

"Good. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to end up behind bars - or worse." The bartender chuckled walking to the other end of the bar to tend to another customer.

Olivia continued to slowly sip on her drink wishing the time would tick by faster. '_20 more minutes and then I can be out of here_.' Olivia thought to herself.

Still nursing her drink when a tall dark figure came and sat down in the seat next to her, Liv sighed hoping he wouldn't ask her to the dance floor, but she knew the odds wouldn't be in her favor and that thought was confirmed when the gentleman turned towards her with a smile.

"No I do not want to dance." Olivia shut him down before the gentleman could even get a word out of his mouth. His face was puzzled at first and then he became amused and Olivia closed her eyes silently counting back from 10. She was not in the mood for any of the games this man wanted to play.

"How do you know I was going to ask you to dance?" He said in a flirtatious tone. He leaned on the bar towards Olivia trying to get her to turn her face towards him. The bartender came over and handed him his drink. Looking at Olivia he stood back and shook his head. He watched her shoot down numerous men all night and didn't plan on straying far, not wanting to miss any of the upcoming action.

Olivia didn't turn in her seat. She didn't even look in the gentleman's direction. The last thing she wanted to do was give him any hope that she was interested.

He obviously didn't catch on as he moved in a little closer to her and asked another question. "So you're just going to ignore me?" He said in-between sips of his drink. "How did you know I just didn't want to have a seat while I waited for my drink?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and took a deep breath finally turning to look at the man. He was dress nice. Well put together. His suit black suit looked crisped and his shoes had the right amount of shine to them. But he definitely wasn't Olivia's type. He reeked of self absorbed womanizer.

"Maybe because there are 20 other _empty_ seats available and you came and sat down right next to me. And for some reason you're still sitting here when I have already told you I do not want to dance." Olivia said annoyed turning her attention back to her drink.

"Well maybe I want to just talk. Figure out why such a beautiful woman as yourself is sitting at the bar alone, when you should be out on the dance floor having a good time."

"Who says I'm not having a good time right here at the bar?" Olivia glanced out the side of her eyes at him.

"And who says that you can't have an even better time out on the dance floor with me?"

Olivia chuckled out of aggravation and shook her head. Did this man really think he had a chance? He was starting to take annoyance to a whole new level.

"I'm Tyson…..Are you going to tell me your name?" the gentleman asked setting his drink down and extending out his hand for Olivia to shake. "And you are?"

"I'm leave me the hell alone." Olivia gritted looking down at her watch. It was almost that time. She should be getting up soon to find Howard and Kate to tell them bye.

"You're a feisty one. I like my woman with a little attitude."

"Well then you are going to love me when I put my foot up your ass." Olivia warned turning towards the man and giving him a death glare. Finally catching on that she didn't want to be bothered he gave her a slight hesitant smile one last time and got up from his seat.

"When you change your mind I will be out on the dance floor waiting for you."

Olivia rolled her eyes again looking down at her watch.

"They just never learn." The bartender laughed as he dried a few glasses off and set them neatly back on the counter.

"No, they do not." she breathed aggravated. Closing her eyes and rubbing her temple

"Would you like another drink?" the bartender asked removing her empty glass from in front of her.

"No just a glass of water" Olivia shook her head and looking down at her watch again. It was almost time for her to go. "I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Already? I only just got here." A familiar voice spoke from behind her and she froze. The hairs on her back standing up. The bartender set her glass of water down in front of her. Giving her a knowing look, once again not straying to far expecting another show down.

Slowly exhaling the breath that she was holding Olivia finally picked up the glass of water. Her hands were a little shaky at first and she spilled a few drops over the edge. Finally getting her nerves under control she took a few sips of water.

"I'll have what the lady is having." Moving in he stood directly next to Olivia. The fabric from his suit making contact with her leg causing her breath to hitch a little. The heat from his body was making the right side of her body tingle.

"A glass of water?" The bartender asked curious

"Water?" he turned and asked her and Olivia swallowed hard. This was the first time all week that she would have looked at him. The first time she would be able to stare into his eyes. He nodded at the bartender to get him a glass of water and stood by waiting for Olivia to answer his question.

But instead when Olivia finally looked up she got lost staring into his eyes. This past week had felt like an eternity. The last time she saw him he was so angry and hurt Olivia was happy to see the small smirk displayed on his face. He was dressed in his holiday best. Olivia quickly noticed that they were coordinated. His perfectly tailored suit matched well with her little black dress. Fitz smirked as he sat down in the chair next to her, Olivia catching a quick whiff of his cologne. _Damn she missed that smell_

Olivia quickly crossed her legs as tight as they could go to try and ease the throbbing feeling that was suddenly taking place. But she could not control the pool of moisture that was gathering between her legs.

Clearing her throat Olivia looked down at her glass of water. "As you just heard I was on my way out the door and wanted a glass of water before I left, so I wouldn't reek of alcohol in the cab on my way home." Olivia explained refusing to look up. He was burning a whole in the side of her face and it was causing her breathing to become sporadic.

"How about you let me take you home" Fitz leaned in and whispered causing Olivia to take a big gulp of her water.

Fitz chuckled when he reached out and gently ran his finger tips across her shoulder and Olivia shuttered.

She was trying hard to keep her composure together but it didn't help that he was sitting so close to her, his breath skimming down the side of her neck, or the fact that he kept running his finger gently across her bare skin.

"Are we going to talk...about...?" Olivia asked hesitant

"Nope" Fitz smiled as the bartender handed him his water "You want to go home and I want to take you home" Fitz took a few sips of his water and waited for Olivia to respond "Livvie?" He asked after a few moments had passed

"Let me go say good bye to Howard and Kate first" Olivia answered finally looking up

They both stood at the same time. Olivia reaching in her purse to find a bill and pay for her tab "Don't worry about it" Fitz stopped her "I already have it covered" he smiled placing two 50 dollar bills on the counter for the bartender.

The two of them made their way through the crowd searching for either Howard or Kate. Finally spotting both of them at the back of the crowd Olivia and Fitz said their good byes and happy holidays and headed towards the exit.

* * *

"Fitz, you always manage to find the farthest available parking spot from the door" Olivia complained dragging her feet behind Fitz as he lead the way to his car.

Fitz reached behind him and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

Olivia momentarily closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so good to have his hand held against hers, his soft skin caressing hers. Butterflies were now racing through her stomach and Olivia knew if she had her way, it was going to be a long night.

They finally arrived at his car. Olivia could tell that he had just went and had it cleaned. The red paint still managed to sparkle underneath the dimly lit parking garage.

Fitz reached around her and went to open up her door but Olivia quickly stopped him, grabbing his hands and holding them close to her chest. "Fitz, I just want to..." Olivia trailed off not sure how to apologize. "I just want to say that I am really sorry for everything I said. I didn't me-"

"Livvie, it's okay" Fitz quickly assured her. "We both were mad and said things we didn't mean"

"I missed you so much" Olivia mumbled pulling him in closer

"I missed you too." Fitz went to open the car door again but Olivia quickly stopped him, blocking the door.

"Liv?" Fitz asked confused

"...I" Olivia started not sure what was coming over her. The ache between her legs was beating like a drum and she knew her panties were soaked.

Surprisingly to both her and Fitz she suddenly found herself reaching down and grabbing his crotch

"OLIVIA!" Fitz squirmed and jumped back almost hitting the car behind him. "What are you doing, Liv?"

"I don't know, Fitz" Olivia admitted not sure as she stepped forward and reached down, grabbing him again. This time deliberately slow, caressing him gently as he started to grow hard in her hand.

"Shit, Olivia!" Fitz groaned loudly tilting his head back as she began to caress him a little harder.

Olivia spun them around, pinning Fitz against his car and before he could react she had his fly unzipped and his full rock hard length was out in the open

"Liv..." Fitz moaned almost in a whisper. Olivia smiled gently staring into his eyes as she fisted his length fully. Her grip was tight and her movements were agonizingly slow.

Olivia took her free hand and cupped his balls, drawing even louder grunts and moans from Fitz as she squeezed them.

Never breaking eye contact Olivia kneeled down in front of him. Her knees touching the hard, cold concrete and she knew she would be sore in the morning. His rock hard member was now twitching in anticipation in front of her as she gazed into Fitz eyes.

Olivia stuck her tongue out and teased the head of his cock. Circling around it gently before flickering it with her tongue, licking up the drops of pre-cum that were forming. She chuckled softly when Fitz cursed, banging his head against the car.

Opening her mouth wide Olivia fully took him into her hot, wet mouth and held him locked in for what felt like an eternity to Fitz.

"Fuck" Fitz grunted his hand instinctually grabbing the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Olivia let out a hum from the back of her throat before pulling her head back slowly and letting Fitz fall out of her mouth with a pop.

Fitz legs begin to buckle as Olivia went to work on his cock. Continuously taking him into her mouth and removing him slowly.

Her lips gripped around him tightly, her tongue lapping around him, licking him from the head of his cock down to his shaft. Oliva smiled as she felt him pulsing in her mouth.

Gripping his balls tightly and massaging them in her hands as she deep throated his cock she heard an animalistic groan leave from Fitz mouth. His fingers were still tangled in her hair as he pulled her in close, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into her mouth.

Fitz felt himself close to coming but couldn't speak the words with his cock buried deep inside of Olivia's mouth. His eyes were clenched shut, his mouth cracked open with his feet placed strategically on the ground, trying to maintain his balance so that he wouldn't fall.

Suddenly they heard voice coming and both him and Olivia froze, remembering their surroundings.

The voices grew closer and Olivia jumped up almost tripping over Fitz's feet in the process.

Fitz spun her around and pinned her against the car once the voices were only a few cars away, hiding his cock in her dress.

Olivia groaned when he pressed his dick against her sex. His rock hard member poking at her clit through her dress. Fitz caught her lips before another moan could escape. The couple they heard coming were now walking past their car, staring at them.

Olivia recognized the male voice as Tyson, one of the guys who hit on her at the bar earlier tonight, but her tongue was buried to deep inside of Fitz mouth for her to care.

Fitz lifted up Olivia's dress once they passed by and pushed aside her panties. Dipping his fingers into her wetness,moving them in and out of her at a rapid speed. His thumb flickered and played against her clit.

"Fitz please..." Olivia begged, her voice strained as her fingers gripped his shoulders.

Fitz rose her dress over her hips and tore her panties off. Pressing her bare ass up against the cold door of his car. Fitz aligned his cock up to her opening and he could feel her heat waiting to engulf him.

His hands caught the smooth curve of her hips then thighs and quickly made their way to her ass, clutching it tightly. His nails sinking deep into her soft skin.

Finally he thrust his length into her warm welcoming pussy. Her tightness consuming him as Fitz lifted her up, Olivia wrapping her legs around him, pressing her heels into his ass while he fucked her against the car.

The car rocked back and forth as he plunged into her long and hard.

"Yes, Fitz" Olivia panted her hands gripping the back of his nape. Their loud moans echoed and bounced around the parking garage.

Both of his hands still gripping Olivia's ass tightly, Fitz positioned her higher, plunging into her deeper. Her muscles were involuntarily clenching around his thick rod.

They could hear voices once again in the distance but neither of them stopped or moved. Olivia pulled Fitz tongue into her mouth, nibbling and sucking on it, as Fitz pushed it in deeply.

They heard cars starting and knew one was going to be driving by them in only a matter of seconds but neither one of them cared.

The car rode past them as Fitz drove into Olivia frantically. Sweat falling down his face as he concentrated hard on fucking her into oblivion.

Olivia pulled back away from Fitz letting out a gut wrenching scream as he stroked into her, hitting her deep. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly Olivia couldn't do anything at this point but hold on.

Resting her head on his shoulder Olivia cried out in pleasure as her orgasm poured out of her and Fitz poured into her.

His movements slowed almost completely before he pulled out and away from the slippery lips of her sex.

They stood there staring at each other. Panting hard trying to catch their breath. "We should argue more often" Fitz joked in between pants and Olivia chuckled

For the third time that night they heard someone approaching them, but this time the person was carrying a flash light and they both knew it was security coming.

Looking around they took each others appearance in. Both of them had sweat dripping everywhere and while Olivia's hair was tangled, Fitz curls were meshed all over his head.

Olivia attempted to wipe the sweat off her chest and straighten out her wrinkled dress while Fitz did the same with his suit.

Looking down Olivia saw her torn panties and kicked them to the side just as the security guard approached them.

"Is everything okay over here?" The guard asked shining the light in their faces. "I got a report of screaming, someone possibly being hurt." The guard explained but quickly realized what had really took place after looking the two over.

"No, sir, no one hurt over here. We were just getting ready to leave." Fitz explained opening the door for Olivia and she climbed into the car throwing the guard a quick smile.

The guard stared at Fitz and shook his head before walking back into the direction he came from.

Olivia and Fitz shared a hearty laugh once he climbed into the car.

"I have no words for what just took place" Olivia giggled embarrassed "I can't believe we just did that"

Fitz leaned over the seat and grabbed Olivia's face and pulled her in close. Grabbing her lips he kissed her deeply before pulling back and grinning. "This has to be the best damn holiday party I've ever been to." Fitz joked starting the car. "We need to start going to these more often"

"Good, because my friend Angela and her husband are having one next weekend" Olivia winked.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading. This one was a little long but I still hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. I love reading all of your Kind words. Once again thank you for reading :) **_


	5. Chapter 5: Reception Quickie

**RECEPTION QUICKE**

_"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."_

It was official; she was now Mrs. Olivia Carolyn Grant. Those words the pastor spoke merely a few hours ago were on repeat in her head. Her brain had yet to fully comprehend that this day had actually taken place. Everything from the heartfelt vows Fitz choked out between tears to the slow and tender kiss he placed on her lips to seal the deal. The wedding ceremony had gone perfect, better than Olivia could have ever imagined.

Now she was on the dance floor with her wedding guest trying to see if she could spot Fitz. It had been a while since she last seen him. After their first dance together they were dragged off into opposite directions by guest wanting to congratulate them and get a few dances in with the happy bride and groom themselves. Excusing herself from the dance floor Olivia went off to find her husband.

On the other side of the ballroom Fitz had finally managed to slip away from the dance floor and find himself a seat. After being separated from Olivia, he was met with a long line of women wanting to dance with the dashing groom.

Fitz scanned the room seeing if he could spot his wife anywhere. Smiling happily at the packed dance floor full of smiling faces and dancing feet. Glad to see he was not the only one enjoying this special day.

Picking up a glass of water Fitz took a few sips when a familiar set of hands ran down his chest from behind him.

"Livvie" he smiled placing his glass on the table to caress her arms as she leaned in wrapping them tightly around his neck. "I've been looking for you"

"Do you want to help me with something?" Olivia whispered into his ear adding a few kisses to his neck.

"Help you with what?" Fitz smirked with a raised eyebrow

Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come with me and find out." She replied with a wink and a devilish grin.

"Really?" Fitz looked up shocked, quickly catching on to what she was implying.

"Really" Olivia smiled as he got up from his seat

"During the wedding reception?"

"Fitz, are you going to help me or not?"

"God I love you. Hell yeah I'm going to help you." Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the nearest exit that would take them to the lobby. Quickly making their way through the crowd, dogging questions and promising dances with a few party goers when they returned

"Where are you two going?" Abby asked as they blew past her almost knocking her drink out of her hand.

"Oops sorry, Abby. We'll be right back," Olivia yelled over her shoulder with a giggle as Fitz pulled her into the lobby. They stood at the elevator giggling like two mischievous school children up to no good.

"Fitzgerald, Olivia, is something wrong? Where are you two going?" Asked the older Mrs. Grant, Fitz mother as she exited from the ballroom.

Olivia felt Fitz freeze up next to her and she squeezed his hand telling him to remain calm.

"I'm going up to change out of my wedding dress and into something more comfortable…..My cocktail dress" Olivia smiled wishing the elevator would hurry up and come.

"Let me come with you. You're going to need help getting out of that dress." Mrs. Grant offered stepping towards the couple

"NO! That's okay, Fitz is going to help me" Olivia quickly objected stopping Mrs. Grant in her tracks.

"Oh" she exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. "Are you…sure you want Fitz to…help you? Does he even know what he's doing?"

"Trust me, mother, I know what I am doing." Fitz cracked a smile and Olivia elbow him in his rib.

"Fitz….Can manage" Olivia gritted out with a forced smile.

"Hmmmmm" Mrs. Grant smirked knowingly. "Don't be gone for to long, keep in mind you do have guest down here." She said looking Olivia and Fitz over carefully. "And that you have all of tonight plus a honeymoon to allow Fitzgerald to _manage_."

Thankfully, for Olivia the elevator came just in time, the doors flying open.

"We'll keep that in mind." Olivia replied pushing Fitz into the empty elevator

"Fitz can manage?" Fitz asked as he watched Olivia reach around him to press the button for their floor.

"Trust me mother I know what I am doing?" Olivia mocked his earlier words.

The two of them stood close, shortly locking eyes before bursting out laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?" Fitz asked and couldn't help but smile as Olivia's eyes light up.

"Umm I don't know. Spend the rest of your life with me"

"Sounds like a plan" Fitz said wrapping his arms around her. "How does it feel to finally be a Grant?" Fitz asked against her lips as she leaned in for a kiss.

"It feels…" Olivia looked up and smiled at Fitz, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Amazing" She gushed as the elevator doors opened and she lead the way to her suit where she had gotten ready earlier with her half of the wedding party. They were barely through the door when Fitz lips came crashing down on hers.

"Fitz" Olivia mumbled into the kiss pulling back a little "Let me get out my dress first."

"Let me help you. Isn't that why I'm here?"

"You are here to help me with something else" Olivia stepped back and stepped out of her shoes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Fitz disappointed face. "Sorry Fitz but lately you've had a tendency to rip my clothes off me"

"So you're agreeing with my mother?" Fitz questioned her taking his jacket off and sitting down on the king size bed.

"No. I'm not worried about you not being able to get me out the dress. We both know you can get me out of this dress. But getting me out the dress and keeping it in one piece, that might be a task for you and I like my wedding dress…..But you can help me with the zipper." Olivia stepped forward and turned so Fitz could unzip the back of her gown. Letting the antique white gown drop off Olivia's shoulders and huddle around her waist

"Has anyone told you that you looked absolutely stunning today, Mrs. Grant." Fitz asked as Olivia carefully stepped out of her gown and turned around to face him. Standing in front of him in nothing but a white lace bra and thong set. She swung her loose curls over her shoulders exposing her neck and Fitz quickly composed himself, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

"Someone might have mentioned it here or there" Olivia shrugged picking up the dress and walking around to place it on the other side of the bed. "But I must admit you don't look to bad yourself….. Mr. President."

Olivia smiled to herself after she heard Fitz hum out a laugh. It had been years since Fitz presidency had ended but when ever those words Mr. President left her lips it always drew the same reaction out of him.

Olivia turned and smirk at Fitz who was now watching her as she moved across the room. He laid back on his elbows with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. The first three buttons to his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up.

Fitz stood up and undid the belt buckled to his pants letting them drop to the floor along with his underwear as he met Olivia half way around the bed. He stood behind her careful not to touch her. His breath tickling the back of her neck as he swooped down aligning his nose with her nape and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

Olivia's body tensed up awaiting his touch. An electric shock quickly traveled through her and her stomach clenched. Every nerve in her body coming alive up when his fingers finally touched her skin, caressing the length of her back.

While this was far from the first time he had touched her tonight, in that moment his fingers on her body felt different. Years of lies,secrets, and stolen moments were being lifted off her shoulders. While he had always being hers in every possible manner, tonight they officially belonged to each other.

I wonder how long we've been gone." He whispered his lips closing in on her ear.

"Not long enough" Olivia breathed feeling Fitz growing manhood pressed up against her.

"Mrs. Grant" he smirked trailing his fingers around to her stomach stopping at the rim of her panties "Do you know how long I've been waiting to call you that?"

"About as long as I've been waiting to hear that."

Fitz dipped his hands in her panties and Olivia's leg spread immediately as he pressed his index finger against her clit.

"Fitz, please" Olivia begged grabbing ahold of his wrist. The urgency in her voice bringing a smirk to his face.

"What do you want?" He growled dropping her panties down to her ankles. Olivia quickly turned around. Stepping out of her underwear and kicking them to the side.

"I want you to stop playing and give me the di-" Fitz cut her off plunging his tongue down her throat.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as Fitz stepped between her spread thighs, his pointed cock poking against her core. Gripping her hips he lifted her up and plopped her down on the dresser a few feet away from where they stood.

His knees buckling when she reached down and gripped him firmly in her hands, fisting him tightly before leading him to her opening. The two of them locked eyes as Fitz slid into her with ease. Her wet walls griping him tightly.

Olivia spread her legs wide as Fitz held her hands against the wall above her head, thrusting in and out of her at lightening speed, the dresser making a thumping rhythm as it beat against the wall.

"Fuck" Fitz moaned, beads of sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead.

Olivia arched her hips out, meeting him with each hard thrust. Her legs tied around his waist while the heel of her feet dug into his ass, pushing him in closer.

"Yes, Fitz .. Deeeee-" Olivia gasped out tilting her head back. Fitz let go of her hands and placed one of his hands on her lower back.

Olivia clung to him, her body falling weak with pleasure. Loud gasps and moans filled the room. Her muscles involuntarily clenching around him as he hit her with one powerful stroke after another.

"Fuck yes, Fitz, just... ahhhh.. Yes Fitz" Olivia bit into her bottom lip, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Fitz gripped her neck, pulling her head back and placing wet kisses where ever he could find bare skin. Licking his way around her neck, Fitz sucked on a particularly sensitive spot before biting down on it hard. He knew a mark would be left but he didn't care. It was almost as if he was marking his territory.

"Fitz..." Olivia cried out, her eyes wide with pleasure

"Ahhhh" Fitz growled huskily, his hips rotating wildly. Still pounding into her, feeling himself coming close

Olivia shuddered and her mouth fell open but only a gentle coo left her lips, her orgasm knocking her silent. Her finger pressing down into his forearms as he still rocketed into her.

Fitz continued to pound into her. His face screwed up in determination as he fucked her as hard as he could, only coming minutes later, pouring all he had to offer deep inside of her.

The two of them stopped their movements all together. Remaining still as they allowed what just took place to sink in.

"I can finally say that I had sex with, Olivia Grant." Fitz panted and Olivia chuckled, whimpering a little as Fitz slipped out of her.

Her legs were wobbly as she slid off the dresser and on to the floor.

Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her into him "How about we say screw the party and stay up here for the rest of the night?" He suggested

Olivia stepped back but didn't go far, for Fitz had a tight grip on her waist. "Fitz, you and I both know that your mother, my mother and everybody else would come looking for us if we didn't return and if we don't hurry they might come up sooner than we think.

Fitz let her go in agreement and Olivia stepped into the bathroom to clean herself up. They both quickly freshened themselves up. Fitz moving faster than Olivia.

"Fitz!" Olivia cried from the bathroom "Look what you did to my neck!" She moaned stepping back into the bedroom to show Fitz her neck. "This is not funny! How am I suppose to go back downstairs to my wedding reception with a big ass hickey bite mark on my neck?" Olivia whined as Fitz fell out with laughter.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stepped back into the bathroom while Fitz continued to laugh. Fixing her makeup and pinning up her curls only leaving a few strains out in the front. Olivia slipped into her white loosely fitted cocktail dress. Applying some make up to her neck to try and conceal the hickey that was there. Olivia shrugged as her efforts went defeated and took one last look at herself before stepping back out into the bedroom

"Now, Olivia, do to really think I am letting you out of this room in that dress?" Fitz gasped almost leaping on her.

Olivia quickly stepped to the side and placed her hand on his chest, halting his moves "You have no choice but to, plus you've done enough damage for tonight."

"Well can I at least have a kiss before we go back downstairs?" Fitz asked with a boyish grin he knew she couldn't resist

"After you hand me my shoes you can have all the kisses you want"

* * *

_As always thank you for reading ! I Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_

_Oh and follow me on Tumblr at: Danilovespearls_

_Until next time !_


	6. Chapter 6: Rough sex, make it hurt

**Rough Sex, make it hurt **

_"Face down ass up! That's the way we like to ... " _

Olivia danced around her room, singing loudly into the handle of the broom she held in her hand. She was currently multitasking, sweeping the floor, and jamming to the music blasting from her bedroom speakers.

_"Uh- Uh get it, get it_" Olivia twirled around, still singing along with the music. Bending over she picked up the small rug that laid at the edge of her bed and moved it out of her way, still tooting her ass up to the beat.

"_Pop that ... Hey ! Pop, pop that_..." Standing up and turning around Olivia dropped the broom on the floor, startled to see Fitz standing in the doorway, looking at her with amused eyes.

"Really, Olivia?" Fitz asked setting his briefcase down next to the dresser and turning off the radio. "This is what you do when I'm not home?"

"I didn't hear you come in" Olivia reached down and picked the broom back up.

"How could you with the music so loud, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning..and I was listening to the music...until you turned it off. I would appreciate it if you turned it back on."

"I think the neighbors would appreci-"

"Fitz, my music please" Olivia smiled, shaking her body from side to side once Fitz turned the radio back on.

Setting the broom against the wall, Olivia began swaying her hips, dancing towards Fitz. Grabbing him by his arms she pulled him towards her.

_"Take it off_" Olivia smiled still singing along, stripping Fitz of his jacket

"Liv, what are you doing?"

Olivia ignored him, turning around and gyrating her ass against him.

"Liv.." Fitz chuckled lightly when Olivia brought her hands to her knees and continued to dance on him.

"You're not going to dance with me, Fitz?" Olivia asked in a sultry voice, throwing her ass back at him and Fitz grabbed her hips, the two of them dancing, swaying their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

Simultaneously they both dipped their hips, Olivia adding an arch to her back, both of them yelling out _"Don't stop get it, get it" . _

Olivia fell over with laughter, surprised to hear that Fitz also knew the words.

"Let me find out, Fitz" Olivia turned around, her body still swaying to the beat. "What do you know about this song?"

"Do I need to remind you of who I was back in the day?"

"Back in the day?" Olivia laughed "Oh whatever, this song came out what..." Olivia trailed off in thought, trying to date the song playing through her speakers.

"This song came out in 1992, I remember because the ladies couldn't contain themselves when they heard this and saw me. Good times" Fitz smirked

Olivia stopped dancing and stood back, placing one hand on her hip, she rolled her eyes at Fitz. "Do you really expect me to believe that you were getting danced on by a bunch of half naked women when this song came on?" Olivia turned the music down and grabbed the broom to begin sweeping again. "And anyways this song did not come out in 1992"

"I never said they were half naked, but you're right it might've been 91. But it really doesn't matter 92, 91, just know it brings back great memories."

"Oh really? Great memories?" Olivia asked with a raised eye brow "How great?"

"Well they wer- umm.."

"Greater than any of the memories I've ever given you?" Olivia teased, setting the broom down.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that one"

"Really, Fitz?" Olivia gasped, jabbing him in his side and moving away quickly before he could grab her

"I was just joking, Livvie! No one has ever given me greater memories than you" Fitz stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her towards him.

The next song began to play and Fitz turned Olivia around pinning her between the dresser and himself.

"You know all of my best memories have taken place with you" Fitz pushed himself up against her. "Don't you?" He asked her, his lips a breath away from hers.

Olivia smiled closing the distance between their lips. Fitz leaned in, wasting no time thrusting his thick tongue into her mouth, sucking down on hers. Her kisses were sweet and tangy, Fitz loved how her tongue felt brushed up against and tangled with his.

Olivia moaned feeling Fitz growing manhood pushing against her sex.

Picking her up and swinging her over the dresser, Fitz slammed her hard against the wall. Olivia winced and broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head.

Fitz reached behind her and unclipping her bra, exposing her nipples. Taking one into his mouth, Fitz roughly sucked and pulled on the brown bud.

Setting her on her feet, he unbuttoned and dragged both her pants and panties off, leaving Olivia completely naked against the wall. They continued kissing and sucking on each others mouths with fierce urgency. As if they were the source for each others oxygen supply.

Fitz lifted Olivia up and carried her to the bed, tossing her down, watching her breast bounce around wildly at the force of her fall.

Olivia momentarily sat back, quickly trying to catch her breath "And what do you think you're about to do with that belt?" She asked breathless propping herself up on her elbows watching Fitz remove his belt and drop it to the floor.

"The belt? Nothing. But this tie?" Fitz smirked removing his tie from around his neck, watching Olivia carefully. "I can think of a lot of things I'm about to do with this tie"

"I hope one of them isn't tying me up"

"Don't tell me you're scared"

"Scared of what?" Olivia frowned hoping Fitz didn't sense her fear. She had never been tied up before and while the idea did excite her, the fear of being completely out of control made her hesitant.

"You can't run if you're tied up" Fitz continued to strip down, letting out a sigh of relief when he dropped his pants and pulled down his underwear, letting his erection go free.

"When do I ever run?" Olivia asked her eyes shooting down to his growing manhood. She licked her lips watching Fitz cock twitch and slightly swing from side to side as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"I promise to untie you if it starts to hurt" Fitz assured her and Olivia nodded still staring at his manhood that stood at attention in front of her, trusting his word. "Now turn over" Fitz demanded

Olivia finally looked up from his cock and stared him in his eyes, challenging him. "Make me"

Fitz let go off a small chuckle before grabbing her arm and swinging her around on the bed onto her stomach.

Liv winced a little and Fitz finally climbed on to the bed. Positioning himself behind her. Olivia got on her knees, arching her ass up. Her hands pressing into the soft pillow cases on their bed.

Fitz pulled his hand back and smacked her ass hard and Olivia fell forward, a small whimper left her lips. Reaching around and grabbing both her arms, Fitz used his tie to tie them together. Loose enough so it wouldn't hurt but tight enough so she couldn't break loose.

With her hands securely tied behind her back Fitz leaned forward so he could whisper into her ear. His cock grazing Olivia's opening and she whimpered again, growing anxious.

"How bad do you want it, Livvie?"

"Fitz, please! Don't make me beg" Olivia's voice was urgent and heavy.

Fitz stuck his tongue out and licked her earlobe before retreating back to his original position. Her legs were spread. Her ass in the air arched up at him, Fitz smiled down at the sight in front of him. Running his hands around her ass he griped her cheeks, squeezing it hard. His finger nails pressing deep down into her skin.

Olivia moaned softly into the pillow when Fitz spread her ass and slipped two fingers inside of her. Finger fucking her slowly before removing them and bringing them to his lips. Taking one into his mouth and sucking it dry, saving the other one for Liv. "Hmmm" he moaned

Teasing her opening with the thick head of his cock, Fitz slapped his erection against her core.

"Hold still" He told her when she began to squirm around. Feeding her his finger with her juices on it to her, Olivia bit down on it when he stroked inside of her, stretching her walls to accommodate his size.

Pulling out all the way, Fitz teased her opening again before ramming into her hard.

Gripping the back of her neck tightly, Fitz pushed her face into the pillow, plunging into her heat, long and hard. Each stroke deeper and harder than the last. His balls slapping against her sensitive core.

Olivia buried her face into the pillow biting down on the cotton case, muffling her screams.

With her hands tied behind her, Fitz had full control over where he wanted Olivia's body to go. Still holding on tightly to the back of her neck, using his free hand Fitz slapped her ass again. Olivia threw her head back, screaming loudly.

"Ahhh YES!" She cried out as her walls gripped him tightly. She was dripping wet, her juices running down her legs and dropping onto the sheets.

Fitz grunted in response, his mind in a daze feeling Olivia's pussy pulsating around his cock. Her scorching hot, wetness clamping on his dick causing Fitz to also throw his head back in pleasure.

"Harder, Fitz." Olivia begged "Fuck"

Both his hands were now around her neck and Fitz pushed her face down deeper into the pillow. Fucking her with full force. "Shit" he grunted

The music was still playing in the background, mixing in with the sounds of their grunts and moans and the bed rocketing forward, beating against the wall.

Fitz thrusted into her deep and wild, with each stroke he laid into Olivia, she was experiencing a mixture of pain and pleasure. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood to hold in her screams.

Letting go of her lip she cried out into the pillow, wishing her hands weren't tied so she could hold on to anything her fingers could grasp.

Her toes were involuntarily curling up and she felt each of Fitz strokes hit her gut from the inside out. Each thrust after the next sent shock waves through her. But she needed more, she needed it to be harder.

"Rougher, Fitz. Fuck me harder" she cried out desperately in between moans.

Fitz slipped out of her, letting go of her neck, instead moving his hands up to her hair. Grabbing a fist full Fitz yanked her backwards, bringing Olivia's sweaty body against his.

Pushing her against the headboard, Fitz spread her legs even wider, his right hand playing with clit. His left hand on her breast, twisting at her nipples. Licking a few circles, he bit down on her necK, certain to leave a mark. Her skin salty under his tongue.

"Untie me please, Fitz" Olivia asked before he could slip back into her warmth. Her arms were growing sore.

Fitz abided, untying her arms and Olivia stretched them over her head. Happy to be free.

Turning Olivia around, Fitz pulled her down and laid her on her back. Spreading her legs open wide.

Olivia stomach flipped as she looked down at him aligning his cock up with her opening. Beads of sweat were dripping down his chest as it rose up and down heavily.

He was teasing her again and Olivia tried to wiggle and squirm to get the head of his cock inside of her, which was at the base of her opening.

Her pussy was pulsating, anxiously waiting for him to plunge into her.

Finally he slid into heat. They both let out a loud moan. Fitz hands were on her legs keeping them spread far apart as he stroked into her, pouring all of his energy into fucking the life out of Olivia. Her breast vibrating and bouncing to the beat of his thrust.

His face was contorted up in pleasure, but there was also a certain determination mixed in his facial features. Olivia looked into his dark eyes and didn't see Fitz. The man plunging in and out of her was almost mechanical, his movements sharp and fast. Every hard thrust deliberately made so that Olivia would feel it all over her body.

Olivia arched her hips up, trying to meet Fitz stroke for stroke, her efforts falling short. His movements to rapid and her body too drained and exhausted to keep up.

To be honest she didn't know how Fitz was still going or where he got this sudden burst of energy from.

Olivia clenched her eyes shut, soft whimpers falling from her lips. She was so close. Her hands reached around and grabbed Fitz ass, pushing him in deeper.

"FITZ" she cried out licking her lips.

Fitz hips bucked forward and his movements became wild. Slipping one of his fingers between her legs, Fitz lightly grazed his finger over her center and Olivia squealed. He pressed down, slighty pinching her center between his two fingers. He used his index finger to made circles around her clit, sending Olivia over the edge. She screamed out his name, telling him how good he felt.

Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body arched up, enjoying the tingling feeling traveling through her. Her orgasm taking over her body. She let out a few more closed mouth moans as Fitz still stroked her pussy, before exploding inside of her.

His adrenaline run was over, exhaustion suddenly hitting him and he crashed down on top of Olivia.

Not minding she ran her fingers up and down his back until he rolled over, laying next to her.

Running his hand across his forehead he turned his head to look at Olivia. His hot, heavy breath running down the side of her neck.

They both remained quiet, not having the energy to do anything but listening to whatever song was playing on the radio.

Olivia carefully scooted over closer to him to cuddled up against his side. Her body sore and stiff.

Laying her head on his chest, Olivia could hear his rapid heartbeat decreasing as his breathing went back to normal. She reached down and gripped his shaft. Stroking his length slowly.

"Olivia, I really don't have it in me to go an-"

"Shhhhh" Olivia whispered closing her eyes, her hands gripping his balls, massaging them gently.

A smug smile broke out on Liv's face when she felt Fitz jerk in her hands and a small whimper leave his mouth. Her actions eventually slowed and came to a stop all together, once sleep quickly claimed both of them.

* * *

_I don't know why I am so nervous about this chapter but I am. *Shrug* Anyways I hope you enjoyed and as always thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Pony

_Someone needs to come take my pandora station away from me before I hear another song and write another chapter ;) This is a continuation of chapter 6, enjoy ;)_

* * *

**PONY**

Olivia stared down at Fitz sleeping form. Her fingers were running through his curls, their naked bodies tangled together. Somehow in their sleep they managed to switch positions her head no longer resting on his chest but instead his face was buried in her breast, his arm thrown over her waist and his soft snores filling her ears.

She was surprise to also hear the radio still going, assuming her iPod would have cut off by now.

Olivia's eyes wandered around her bedroom, taking in their scattered clothes and an abandoned broom laying across the floor. Her eyes caught the clock on the nightstand, it was a little after 11. The two of them had been sleep for hours.

Draped over the clock, she noticed the tie Fitz used to tie her up with earlier and suddenly got an idea. Reaching over and pulling it towards, Olivia giggled lightly, as she ran the smooth material through her fingers. Her mind was racing, thinking of all the different things she could do to Fitz with his tie.

Soft snores were still coming from Fitz and Liv studied him closely to see how deep in a sleep he really was. Taking the end of the tie, Olivia tickled his ear, quickly pulling it back to see his reaction.

A mischievous grin grew on her lips when he only grunted and swatted the tie away, rolling off her and over onto his side.

Olivia slipped out of bed and tipped toed over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer she found the exactly what she was looking for and pulled out a handful of ties.

Walking back to the bed, Olivia lightly pushed Fitz on his back, pausing to see if he would awake. He stirred a little but remained asleep, letting loose a long snore.

Climbing onto the bed and standing over Fitz, Olivia grabbed both of his arms and securely tied them to separate ends of the headboard post, repeating the same action with his ankles.

With his arms and legs spread apart, Liv stood over Fitz, gazing down at him. His body was still, only his chest rising up and down as he slept unbeknownst to Olivia's plans. She was excited, not knowing what she wanted to do to Fitz first. She had to take a deep breath and calm herself down, before she woke him up and ruined the moment.

Straddling his waist, Olivia leaned forward and began sucking on his bottom lip. Fitz moaned in his sleep when she reached behind her and grabbed his cock. Her grip firm and tight, stroking his full length.

"Livvie…." Fitz groaned voice groggy and full of sleep

Liv noticed him attempting to move his arms. The headboard jerked when he yanked his left arm and Fitz eyes popped open. "Olivia?" he pressed his eyes shut to clear his vision and reopened them, attempting to move his arms again. "What the fuck?" Fitz turned his head to see his arms tied to the headboard. "Olivia, what the hell is this?"

Olivia smiled smugly, she had him right where she wanted him. Letting go of his cock, she leaned forward and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "What's the matter, Fitz? Don't tell me you're scared." Olivia teased, running her finger across his lips.

Fitz paused and swallowed hard, staring deep into Olivia's dark, lustful eyes. He wasn't certain of what she had planned, but he also wasn't willing to back down from an obvious challenge from her "Scared of what?"

"Good" Olivia smiled and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked her, lifting his head up slightly.

Olivia walked over to the radio and picked up her ipod, flipping through the songs until she found the one she was looking for. Turning the music up loud enough for her liking, Olivia turned around, winding her hips to the music. She ran her hands through her hair, tilting her head back as Fitz looked on in amazement. His mouth was cracked open in a daze, Olivia taking his breath away as she slowly danced her way back towards him.

"Livvie" Fitz groaned

_"I feel so freaky tonight….."_

Fitz was convinced she was trying to kill him. He balled his fist up and clenched his teeth together, breathing in tightly. "_Sex me, baby, baby_" Olivia mouthed to him, singing along.

Fitz moaned slightly his body growing tense and his dick growing hard. "Don't worry, Fitz, I'm not going to hurt you." Olivia smiled softly, climbing onto the bed and standing over him once again.

"_The things I want to do to you, nobody has to know..."_

His palms were beginning to sweat, heart racing as he watch Olivia sway her naked body over his. Her breast teasing him as they bounced around, her round nipples begging to be sucked. It was killing him not being able to touch her. It actually made him nervous that she was so close and naked and he couldn't feel her skin under his hands. He wasn't use to being out of control during sex, an itch was growing inside of him and he didn't know how long he would be able to last staying tied down.

"Olivia..."

Rocking her hips back and forth, Olivia dipped her body low, hovering over Fitz, she could feel the heat of his body between her thighs as she spread her legs out wide and pressed her palms behind her into the mattress.

"_Sex me, baby, baby..." _

Grinding her hips in the air, her center mere inches away from Fitz face, he stuck out his tongue attempting to get a taste of her. Olivia quickly moved back, his tongue only catching her scent in the air.

"Olivia" Fitz moaned desperate, trying to break his hands loose from the bondage. "Don't do this to me" he begged, his cock was hard as a rock and twitching for some attention at the other end of the bed.

A grin grew on Olivia's lips, she loved hearing him beg.

Standing up and twirling her hips around, she positioning her core a few inches above his face. Running her hands between her thighs, she spread the lips of her sex open. Fitz head immediately popped up, his tongue skirting across the edge of her opening.

Olivia's body shuddered and she gripped the headboard. Grinding her clit against the tip of his tongue.

Fitz was straining his neck under her, trying to push himself up so he could bury his tongue deeper into Olivia. "More, Livvie" Fitz demanded. He was still pulling on the headboard, trying to free his arms. He wanted to touch her, needed to touch her ass and squeeze it, pull her in closer and completely devour her.

Olivia's legs buckled and she fell to her knees, screaming when Fitz took advantage of the opportunity and thrust his tongue deep inside of her, sucking down hard on her core.

The sensation was electrifying to Olivia, she was grinding her hips, riding Fitz face at a rapid speed, deep moans filling the room. Her eyes were shut close, bottom lip tucked beneath her teeth, her hands her squeezing breasts, twisting at her nipples.

She took Fitz by surprise when she suddenly spun around and turned her back to him. Not missing beat he maneuvered his neck around, his tongue still in place. Blowing lightly into Olivia's hole, he felt her body freeze up momentarily and he drew his tongue from the front of her pussy to the back, in one thick long stroke, lapping up all her juices.

Olivia whimpered, trying to remember the task at hand. She was on her hands and knees, her ass covering Fitz face and she heard the sound of his tongue slurping her clean behind her as he continued to feast between her legs.

Olivia looked down at his straining erection and licked her lips. His thickness made her wetter as she took him in her hand. She arched her back and moaned loudly, wiggling her ass around on Fitz tongue. He continued to lick and eat her hungrily, like a mad man searching for gold.

Reverting her attention back to his cock, she fisted him tightly, bringing him to her lips. Her tongue catching squirts of his pre-cum before she took him into her warm mouth. Fitz jerked his hips up, moaning between her legs as Olivia closed her eyes and took him in deep, humming out a moan as his salty taste filled her mouth.

She released him from her mouth, running her tongue up and down his length. Blowing lightly on the head of his cock, she twirled her tongue around the base.

Fitz body squirmed underneath her and she felt his tongue jerk inside of her.

Liv continued to fist his full length. Licking him slowly and finally taking him back in her mouth. Her head rapidly bobbing up and down, deep throating him. Her hands were massaging his balls, squeezing and playfully teasing them.

She felt Fitz body tense up. His tongue fell out of her as his head fell back against the pillow, with a loud grunt. His legs still tied to the post straining to be free and she knew he was close and pulled back.

"Shit, Liv!" She heard Fitz complain. She didn't realize what she was doing to him. He was seconds away from exploding into a million pieces.

"Untie me, Olivia" Fitz gritted out. "Now" he begged

Ignoring his pleads, Liv instead moved her body forward, dragging her sex across his chest leaving a wet trail behind her.

Turning back to look at him, his face was drenched with her essence and Olivia legs clenched together, a steady heartbeat was growing between her thighs. With her back to him, Olivia placed two fingers in her mouth and rose her body up. Using her two wet fingers, Liv briefly played with her clit before spreading the lips of her sex and aligning her opening with the head of Fitz cock.

She was on her hands and knees and gripping the bedpost in front of her, when she finally slid down only allowing the head of his length in.

Fitz thrust his hips up in an attempt to get his full length inside of her. He groaned when she pulled up completely.

She was no longer teasing him, this had turned into full blown torture. He couldn't figure out how the hell she managed to tie him up so tightly with his own damn ties. She was playing a game, that Fitz no longer wanted to be apart of. He needed to be inside of her. He knew as soon as his cock entered her heat he would exploded.

"Please, Olivia" Fitz voice was strained, his body shaking with need, with want.

Olivia smiled and curved her back, waiting for the next song to play. Wanting to ride Fitz to whatever the rhythm of the song would be.

For Fitz it felt like an eternity had passed by rather than a few seconds and he damn near lost his mind when the next song began to play. Kicking his legs, Fitz begged her to let him free.

"_I'm just a bachelor looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride..." _

Olivia spread her legs, placing her hands on her knees, still teasing the head of Fitz cock with her opening, before sliding down.

She slowly rose up and down, squeezing her muscles around Fitz cock as she danced up on down on his length.

Fitz jerked his pelvis up angrily. He didn't want to break their headboard but he was seconds away from using all his strength to pull hisself free and grabbed a hold of Olivia.

Dropping her hands in front of her, Liv pressed forward and grasped the sheet. Her knees pressing into the mattress as she bounced up and down on Fitz cock. Her walls gripped him tightly, her muscles pulsating and she let go of a long cry.

"_Let's do it. Ride it, my pony_"

Fitz breathing was becoming sporadic watching Olivia's ass bounce up and down in front of him. The view was ineffable. He felt the ties around his arms becoming loose and continued to pull on them.

Still on her knees Liv switch the position up and fell backwards, placing her hands on Fitz chest. His hips continued to meet her thrust for thrust, sliding in and out of her tight, slick walls with ease.

"Yes" she breathed repeatedly. Reaching down between her legs, she drew her fingers over her clit.

"_If we're gonna get nasty baby, first we'll show and tell"_

Fitz finally managed to break one of his arms free. His hand immediately pushed her fingers out of the way, his own fingers taking their place between her thighs, running across her clit in a circular motion.

"Fitzzzzz" Olivia gritted her teeth. She was seconds away from exploding, each moan she cried out came from deep inside her gut. "Soo...close..mmmmmmmhm"

Finally managing to free his other arm, Fitz gripped Liv's waist and rammed into her. He wanted to flip her over and pound into her from behind but that was impossible with his feet still tied up.

"Shit, Olivia. _This_..."

Rolling her head around Olivia continued to moan loudly above Fitz before he hit her with a stroke that paralyzed her vocal cords. Olivia's body clenched up, her hands flying to her breast and grasping them tightly as she came hard over Fitz.

Fitz following her lead minutes later, grunting out her name.

Collapsing backwards on top of him, Olivia sighed deeply. "You cheated" she eventually murmured.

"What?" Fitz nuzzled his face into her neck "How did I cheat?"

"You didn't stay tied up the whole time"

"...I don't recall you being tied down the whole time either."

"That was different. I asked to be let go" Olivia turned over and smiled. Her hand caressing his chest.

"And I didn't beg and plead with you to let me go?" Fitz rolled over on top of her.

"Well you might have, but I was a little busy doing _something else_" Olivia reached out and pulled Fitz face closer to hers before he could respond. Their foreheads touching when she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Fitz pulled back, breaking their kiss. "You know I am going to get you back for this right?"

* * *

_The song Liv was singing in the last chapter was I wanna rock (Doo Doo Brown) by Luke _

_Please tell me what you think and as always thank you for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8: Peaches

**Peaches**

_"Why the hell is he eating that fruit like that_?" Olivia moaned to herself, her eyes locked on Fitz. She was watching him from across the yard bite into a peach.

Cyrus had convinced her to come along with him and Fitz to Georgia for a week. They were visiting local farmers and their last stop of the day was a massive peach orchard.

"You say something, Liv?" Cyrus, who was standing next to her turned and asked.

_"Shit! I said that out loud ?" _

"Don't mind me, Cy, I am just thinking out loud." Olivia said quickly and turned her attention back to Fitz. He was sharing a laugh with the owner of the orchard, while taking another bite of the peach in a way Olivia felt should be illegal.

Fitz could tell he had Olivia's full undivided attention. He briefly looked in her direction and winked at her before bringing the peach to his mouth again. His teeth slowly bit down into the firm piece of fruit and a long stream of juice dripped down the side of his mouth. He stuck his thick tongue out and licked around the outskirts of his lips. The tip of his tongue scooping up and catching the juice from the peach before it strayed to far down his face. Her eyes were closely watching his teeth chew and break the fruit down into little particles in his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down when he swallowed.

Olivia's body trembled watching him take another bite of the peach, it was so juicy and plump, and all she could picture was her juices flowing down his face instead of the juice from the peach. A gust of wind blew by and slightly went up her dress and Olivia clenched her legs shut, imagining Fitz breath blowing between her thighs.

"_Why is he licking the peach now? Did he just suck th- Oh I have to go" _Shaking her head, trying to rid her clouded mind of dirty thoughts, Liv turned to Cyrus. "Cy, I will be back- I need the bathroom or ... Something" Olivia said ignoring the weird glance he gave her and scurried off into the opposite direction.

She wandered off deep into the orchard until she found a random wooden picnic table slightly hidden under a leafy tree.

Olivia took a seat in an attempt to gather herself. Her panties were drenched and her pussy was throbbing, she never thought she would see the day where she yearned to be a peach.

A few minutes had passed and she looked around for something to distract her. From where she sat she could see how beautiful the orchard was. The sky was a clear ocean of blue and the wind that breezed through kept the temperature comfortable.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"_Damn_" Olivia coiled up, refusing to turn around. "_How did he find me"_

"They grow some really beautiful fruit here." Fitz walked towards her and set a jar of freshly sliced peaches next to her arm on the table. Olivia breath hitched looking down at the fruit.

"So juicy and plump. A little squishy, yet firm and sweet. Oh so sweet and tangy on my tongue, I can eat it all day."

"We're talking about the fruit right?" Olivia asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course! What else would I be speaking about?" Fitz took off his jacket and placed one of his legs on the seat next to her. Olivia pulled her dress down and crossed her legs. She didn't think she could squeeze them any closer if she tried. The levees had been broken and a river was overflowing between her thighs. She could feel herself beginning to drip down her legs.

"Did you have an opportunity to taste them yet?" Fitz asked hovering over her and rolling up his sleeves. His eyes locked in on the side of her neck and he licked his lips in anticipation for what he had in mind.

"No, not yet"

"Well you'll have to try one" Fitz brought his leg to the ground and turned to the jar of fruit on the table.

Olivia watched him open the jar, her mouth went dry when his fingers picked up the first sliced peach that laid on top. It dripped into his hand when he brought it to her mouth.

"Open up" he instructed, with a boyish smirk and Olivia opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her the peach.

"Look at me" Fitz voice was deep and thick, full of sex. Olivia looked up and his eyes matched his tone. "Good isn't it?" She sucked down on his fingers tucked between her lips, her tongue absorbing all evidence of a peach ever being there. Fitz was right, the peaches were very delicious.

Pulling his fingers back, Fitz laid his jacket on the table. "Get up there"

"What?"

"Get on top of the table"

"Fitz, no! Do you see where we are at? Not here" Olivia objected

"All the news crew and photographers have left, and everyone else went back to the front store. They shut the whole place down in honor of my visit" Fitz smirked "No one is out here except for me and you" he purred into her ear, sending a chill down Olivia's back

The orchard stretched far and Olivia could see there wasn't a person in sight. After a brief moment she stood up and allowed Fitz to help her on top of the table.

Her knees were bent when she laid her head back against the wood, anxiously awaiting for whatever Fitz had in store for her.

His hands groped her body through her loose fitted dress before grabbing the bottom and pulling it up to her breast, exposing her flat stomach and a pair of skimpy, white, laced panties.

Olivia took a large gulp when Fitz dark, glazed over eyes looked over her body hungrily. She knew she was going to be in for one hell of a tongue lashing.

She already had her legs spread wide when Fitz buried his nose in her center. He inhaled deeply and her scent filled his nostrils. His tongue touched her wet sex through her panties. Licking against her clit. He pressed his whole mouth to her center and sucked up all the juice from her drenched panties.

"Ahhhh" Olivia squealed out a loud moan.

Fitz hooked his fingers around the edge of her underwear and pulled them down. He brought them to his lips and finished sucking them dry before placing them on the table.

Olivia's body quivered at the sight and a tiny moan escaped her lips when Fitz worked two fingers against her clit. Coming around the table he trailed kisses up her stomach. Olivia's breath hitched again when he ran his tongue across the open skin on her chest.

"Ooh, Fitz"

Slipping his two fingers into her scorching hot flesh, Fitz moved his other hand to the jar of peaches and grabbed one of the slices. He hovered it over Olivia's body, the thick juice dripping down on to her stomach, falling in the cracks of her belly button.

Fitz hooked and twisted his fingers inside of her, still thrusting them in and out of her sex. She was so tight, so warm, so wet around him. He stuck his tongue out and placed the tip against her skin, slowly licking up every ounce of juice the peach leaked on her. His tongue danced around her belly button before he sucked all the juice out of it.

A million and one butterflies burst out of their cocoons and inside of Olivia. Her stomach clenched underneath Fitz tongue. The juice was beginning to drip off her and on to the table, leaving a mess.

Eating the peach and grabbing another slice, this time Fitz ran the piece of fruit across Olivia's skin. Leaving a long wet trail that started around her breast and ended right before he got to her center. Taking his time licking her clean, he sucked down all around her stomach. Sinking his teeth into her incredibly soft skin, certain to leave numerous bruises.

Olivia was beginning to slowly unravel. Her hands snaked through his curls and she bit back her moans. Her walls were clenching around Fitz fingers and he slipped a third one inside of her, moving them at a rapid speed. His thumb caressing her clit.

She was so close and she could no longer hold her moans in. Crying out, she came hard, squirting all over his fingers.

"Mmmmm" Laying back against the table, Olivia closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, her body falling weak.

Fitz had removed his fingers from her but was far from done. Placing the peach he held in his hand against her lips, Liv opened wide and took her new favorite fruit into her mouth. Watching him walk around so that he stood directly in front of her, Fitz pushed her back further up the table and stretched one of her legs out so that it dangled over the edge.

With her other leg still bent, Fitz grabbed another peach slice and smiled smugly down at Olivia. He skidded the fruit across the lips of her sex and gently rubbed it against her clit.

Tossing the peach into his mouth Fitz sucked down on the fruit and tongued Olivia's clit at lightening speed.

"Ahhhhh" She let out a gut wrenching scream, that echoed around the orchard. Her hand gripped the back of his head and her fingers were yet again tangled in his curls, keeping him locked in place.

Succulent, delicious, tangy, and juicy. The peach was heaven to Fitz rejoicing taste bugs mixed in with the sweetness that resided between Olivia's thighs. Pushing the leg that sat on the table back, Fitz tilted his neck in at an angle. He wanted to taste Olivia from every side. His fingers spread the lips to her sex open and Fitz stuck his tongue inside of her, lapping up her essence completely.

Grabbing another piece of fruit, he dripped it between her thighs. Olivia moaned, her body didn't know how to react to the cold, thick, juice that covered her sex.

Fitz dived back in, teasing Olivia with his teeth and she spread her legs wider, pushing her center forward. "Hmmmm" he vibrated against Olivia's swollen clit. "So fucking good..sweet, Livvie"

Between the peaches and Olivia constantly squirting, his jacket was ruined beneath her. The wind was beginning to blow and the cold air hit Olivia between her thighs at the same time Fitz thick, warm tongue took one big, long lick.

"Yes, Fitz, ahhh yes! Right there" Olivia's body was tingling, she was floating in a sea of blissfulness. An intense, pulsating feeling of pleasure was flowing through her veins, spreading through her body like wildfire. Her chest heaved as she moaned out at Fitz magical tongue.

Her head was pressed against the wood, the pleasure unspeakable. Arching her body up, Olivia gyrated her center on Fitz wild tongue.

He placed two fingers inside of her and dug for gold. His tongue was zig zagging across her sex as he continued to devour her. Placing one last peach on her clit her ate it off her and sucked down on the sensitive button hard. Olivia shot forward, she was so close to the edge again . She rested back on her hands as Fitz grabbed her ass and pulled it forward, She felt the flat of his tongue against her clit all the way down in her curled up toes. Fitz pushed his face in deeper, he was hungry for more, he needed more of her sweet nectar in his mouth.

His continued search for gold came up positive when Olivia's body tensed up and she shuddered, throwing her head back in ecstasy, her eyes rolling around in her head as a creamy wave shook out of her and oozed into Fitz mouth. Her loud moans turned into screams and she eventually fell quiet. Only soft coos escaping her lips.

Fitz tried his best at licking up the sticky residue between Liv's thighs. "Don't worry about it , Fitz" Olivia moaned slightly, finally opening her eyes. Fitz stood up straight delighted from his feast, his face covered in her juices.

Olivia was sweaty, her dress wrinkled, and she was pretty sure she reeked of peaches and sex. She went to move off the table and her sticky legs stuck together. Throwing his ruined jacket over his shoulder Fitz stood in front of Liv and helped her down.

She leaned against Fitz for support so she could pull her dress down and fix her shoes. She could feel his thick erection pressing against her leg. Her eyes shot down to his crouch and took in the big bulge in his pants.

"Tonight" Fitz promised her. "We have to clean up and go before someone comes looking for us"

Olivia agreed and wondered what he had in store for tonight

* * *

_You guys leave some of the most craziest, hilarious, kind reviews ever and I love you for it! Thank you so much for the laughs and smiles and also for reading :) _

_As always I hope you enjoyed and that you'll come back for more _


	9. Chapter 9: Pain is pleasure part 1

_In honor of Inappropriate Wednesday here is part 1 to part 3 of chapters 6 and 7_

* * *

**PAIN IS PLEASURE Part 1**

She was completely naked and kneeling at his feet, her mouth inches away from his leaking cock. Her saliva mixed in with his cum dripped down from the head of his length and he could feel her warm, rapid breath tickling his skin.

After weeks of relentlessly pleading and begging to Fitz's satisfaction Olivia finally allowed him to tie her up again. At the beginning of the night they both agreed that they would only be having no holds barred, anything goes sex. It was time for them to spice things up and try something new.

With her arms clasped behind her back, and head tilted to the side, Olivia stared up into Fitz dark, hazy eyes as his own sweaty, naked body towered over her.

He had his right hand knotted in her hair and his left hand gripped his cock, stroking his full length. Besides the sound of their rapid breathing declining, the room was silent. Silent and mostly dark. Their eyes were adjusted to the dim light provided by the moon that managed to sneak in through the sheer curtains.

Roughly tugging on the roots of her hair Fitz jerked Olivia's head back and ran the tip of his cock across her lips. "Open" he demanded Liv and watched her stick her tongue out in anticipation before opening her mouth wide enough for him to slide the head of his cock back in.

She hummed out a moan as his thick taste filled her mouth and used the smooth flat of her tongue to please him, lapping it around his head.

Fitz thrust his hips forward, slowly inching his cock deeper into her warm mouth. With his hand still tangled in her hair he let out a load groan, and almost imploded when Olivia hummed out another moan against his shaft. The vibrations coming deep from the back of her throat and traveling to the center of her mouth, tingling around Fitz cock.

Their eyes were still locked together while Olivia completely worshiped Fitz dick with her mouth. Her lips tugged on his shaft while her tongue flickered along the tip of his cock to the base. Olivia placed her tongue against the roof of her mouth before pushing it forward and gently sucking down on Fitz shaft. She could hear sounds of pleasure coming from him and she smiled satisfied with her work when he began to moan out her name.

Slowly pulling back she allowed his cock to slip from her lips and dangle in front of her. Maneuvering her neck around she placed light kisses along his length until she reached the small area where his cock and his balls met. Her tongue briefly licked there before her mouth claimed his balls.

Fitz breathing was becoming ragged. His heart was a beat away from exploding out of his chest. His blood was boiling at the nerve racking feeling that was Olivia's tongue pressed up against his rugged skin. It truly amazed him what she could do with her mouth alone. Digging his toes into the rug he stood on, Fitz groaned out her name again.

Olivia ran the tip of her curled tongue along the underside of his shaft until she reached the head of his cock and took him into her mouth again. Both of Fitz hands cupped the side of her face, holding her head in place as he rocketed forward, thrusting his cock deeply into her mouth.

Olivia focused her eyes on Fitz contorted face. Watching as his pupils dilated before he clenched his eyes shut and his mouth fell open in a daze. A pucker growing between his eyebrows. Fitz head dropped forward and his knees went weak as an electrifying sensation completely washed over him.

Olivia could feel his cock pulsating in his mouth and she stretched open her jaw wider, allowing him in deeper. Thrusting his cock towards the back of her throat at a faster speed. She knew her job was successfully completed when Fitz gripped her head and pounded into her mouth, pouring his seeds down her throat.

Satisfied grunts and groans came from him while he caressed his fingers through her hair. Breathing out slowly he eventually pulled his softening erection out of Olivia's mouth.

Stretching her sore jaw, Olivia watched as Fitz stood with his back pressed against the wall. She loved how boyish he looked when ran his hand through his messy curl. His shoulders heaved as he panted and took one more deep breath before looking down at Olivia.

She shined bright in the pale light the moon was casting over her, highlighting her pointed and rock hard nipples, and her kissable jaw line. She was still on her knees with her legs spread open wide enough to give Fitz a clear view of her smooth sex. The seductive grin on her swollen lips pulled him back towards her.

Clasping his hand around her arm Fitz yanked Olivia up, and she stood with her nipples pressed against his chest. Looking into Fitz unreadable eyes, she wondered what else he had in mind, silently hoping it had nothing to do with her mouth and his cock. As much as she enjoyed pleasuring him there was only so much she could take and her jaw was sore and tired.

Fitz snapped her back into reality when he pressed his lips against hers. She could taste the beads of sweat that gathered at the edge of his mouth. He lifted her chin and placed his hands around her neck. His breath was warm when he finally pressed his lips against her skin underneath her jawline.

Running his tongue up the side of her neck he teased her ear with his teeth. Gnawing on her lobe before taking her completely by surprise and grasping his fingers around her waist, flipping her upside down. Olivia yelped as he held her midair and buried his face between her legs. With his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection he slowly walked towards the bed, licking her from one end of her center to the other. Careful not to fall or trip over an object on the floor, Fitz slowed his steps down while teasing her opening with his tongue before setting her down on her stomach in the middle of their bed. He jerked her waist towards him so that her ass was now pointed and arched up in the air.

Olivia rested her head on the soft comforter set. Feeling her blood circulation flow back to normal. Fitz who stood tall behind her grabbed her neck and pushed her forward, pressing her face deeper into the mattress. Running his fingers down the curve of her spine, Fitz grazed her cheeks with his fingernails once he got to her ass.

Spreading her ass cheeks apart, he moaned blissfully at the sight in front of him.

Her pussy was purring for attention and the way her sex glistened from behind, waiting for his length to pound inside of her made his knees buckle. Running his fingers across her ass Fitz brought his hand up and smacked her left cheek before repeating the same action with her right.

A slight whimpered slipped from Olivia's lips and her core twitched and began throbbing, enjoying the stinging yet pleasurable feeling of Fitz hand smacking her ass. His actions sparked off a fire deep inside of her and she wanted- no she needed more of this. It made her ridiculously wet and the throbbing beats between her thighs sped up at the thought of Fitz ministering a sexual act of pain and pleasure.

Fitz roughly pressed his hands over her sex, rubbing his fingers against her sensitive center. Olivia's whole body curved towards him when he slid three fingers inside of her tight, wet tunnel, and flicked his thumb against her core, stroking in and out of her at a sluggish speed.

"Ahhh, Fitz." Olivia moaned, rotating her sex on his fingers. Her walls clenched around him and her juices spilled down his hand. "Spank me" she suddenly blurted out desperately.

Fitz plunged his fingers in deeper, unsure of what he heard. Her voice was barely above a whisper and while he wasn't positive, he could have sworn he heard her ask him to spank her.

"What did you say?"

"Spank me, Fitz" Olivia whimpered and looked back at him.

* * *

_This chapter turned out to be way longer than I originally anticipated and I decided to break it into two parts because I didn't want to overwhelm you guys with a bunch of words. So Read, Review, Enjoy, and let me know when you're ready for part two :) _


	10. Chapter 10: Pain is pleasure part 2

_So I know you guys probably don't want to hear my BS excuse but I really did plan on posting this chapter yesterday, but after I read it over it just didn't feel right and I rewrote the whole thing. Now while I still think something is off and this isn't my best work thats neither here nor there *Shrug* __Read & Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_**PAIN IS PLEASURE Part 2 **_

_"Spank me" she suddenly blurted out desperately._

_Fitz plunged his fingers in deeper, unsure of what he heard. Her voice was barely above a whisper and while he wasn't positive, he could have sworn he heard her ask him to spank her._

_"What did you say?"_

_"Spank me, Fitz" Olivia whimpered and looked back at him._

Fitz paused for a fraction of a second. While the idea did excite him did she really want him to spank her? His mind was discombobulated, her words were so unexpected. He was just smacking her ass as usually done during sex with them. Now she wanted a spanking? He could tell from the long, piercing look in her eyes that she was serious. "_Anything goes_" he thought back on their agreement and looked around the room for something to use, they were obviously going to have to improvise unless she wanted him to use her hand. She didn't want him to use her hand did she?

Stepping away from the bed Fitz walked over to his desk that sat in the corner of the room and opened the top drawer, searching for anything that would be suitable for their kinky sexapade.

Pulling out a ruler that was stashed to the back of the drawer, Fitz twirled the old fashion wooden object in his hand. His fingers tracing along the side of the long, smooth edge. "_This will have to do_" he shrugged and walked back over to the bed. Hovering above Olivia's body, he intently look down at her with sudden hunger in his eyes. As if he was a predator stalking down his prey.

He wasn't sure how he was suppose to begin or what he was even suppose to say, this all being brand new to him. Fitz cracked his neck and decided not to think about it. _Just go with the flow._

Taking the ruler and smacking it against his palm, Fitz continued to stare at Olivia's body. Her arms stretched across length of her back and her thighs were shaking, her perfectly smooth ass gyrating in the air, waiting for him to make the first move. Fitz glided the ruler up the side of her ass before actually moving in to spank her.

His first three lashes were gentle and barely received a reaction out of her. He wanted to tread lightly before they really jumped into things, test the waters out first.

The ruler caused enough friction on Olivia's skin for her to feel a small tingling sensation where he slapped it against her, but that wasn't enough.

"More, Fitz" She begged "Harder"

Fitz swallowed hard and straightened up his posture, breathing out slowly through his nose. "You want it harder?" He asked flatly, his voice doing a complete 180 and the ruler came down in a flash on the center of her ass before she had time to fully react to his dry tone. Olivia winced, but it still wasn't enough to gain a cry from her.

Fitz palms were beginning to sweat, a strong desire to hear her scream came over him. He wanted her cries to breakout and fill the room, but he could tell she wasn't going to be easily broken. Amused, Fitz accepted the challenge with a smug grin and reached around her to cup her breast. Roughly tugging and pinching her nipple between two of his fingers, he twisted the brown bud around and forcefully slapped the ruler against her ass again.

Olivia's body trembled and a small cry escaped her lips at the burning sensation left by the ruler on her bottom.

Running his hand over where the piece of wood last touched her flesh, Fitz lowered his voice and roughly asked her another question. "Was that hard enough, Liv?" His dangerous tone made her stomach clench and sent chills down her spine. She turned her head and looked back at him, briefly staring in his eyes she realized this was no longer Fitz she was dealing with. His posture had completely changed, there was more of a dominant stance to him. His face was stone cold and his free hand was placed on his hip. With his chest thrust out, he stood upright, eyes glazed over and piercing into her.

Not answering his question fast enough for his liking Fitz drew the ruler high in the air and brought it down hard against her skin. Olivia balled her fist up and cried out in pain.

"Answer me"

"Noooo, harder!" She groaned her legs spreading wider and she arched her ass towards him. His actions, his orotund tone, the way his words were now being spat out at her turned her on even more, and her pussy now had a steady heartbeat going between her thighs.

Fitz laid three unmerciful blows against Olivia's flesh and she bit down on the covers, muffling her screams. His cock was beginning to grow hard, and his hips bucked forward at the sound she made. Tracing his fingers along the edge of her thighs he moved his hand towards her center.

She thrust her ass back against him and Fitz groaned at how wet she was. Her heat completely engulfed his fingers when he finally pushed them inside her.

With his fingers dancing along her walls he whipped her harder until she threw her head back, letting loose a gut wrenching scream. Olivia's eyes were growing watery and she blinked back the tears that were beginning to form. Closing her eyes, she hummed out a loud moan, her petite body trembled and ached. A exhausting soreness set in but she herself was beaming with pleasure. Who said pain couldn't feel good?

Her ass was a bright red and Fitz pulled back when he noticed tiny welts were beginning to form, his intentions weren't to bruise her. Setting the ruler down Fitz leaned forward and feathered light kisses on Olivia's ass. Placing his tongue against her flesh.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Liv" Fitz said remorseful

Olivia hushed him, relaxing her body into the mattress. "You didn't do anything I didn't want you too" She assured him breathless.

Running his hand across her ass one last time Fitz stood up and grabbed Olivia's tied up arms, pulling her towards him.

"Fitzzzzz" she gasped when he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands clasped the bottom of her ass, careful not to put to much pressure on her sore cheeks. Her razor sharp nipples grazed his bare chest and their lips were pressed together, tongues flickering in each others mouths as he carried her from their bedroom to the kitchen.

Breaking the kiss and licking her jaw line, Fitz set Olivia down on her feet before bending her over against the kitchen table.

"Don't move" He instructed her and moved towards the fridge. Opening the freezer door Fitz pulled out the tray of ice cubes and set them on the counter. Emptying the tray in a bowl, he closed the freezer and walked back over to Olivia.

With the ice between his fingers Fitz rubbed the cold cube against Olivia's skin and she let go off a sharp breath between clenched teeth.

Olivia winced and moaned softly, feeling chills run through her. Removing the ice cube, Fitz placed his warm tongue against her skin, licking up the trail of water the cube left behind.

He continued to press the ice cube against her skin, soothing her raw sex wounds and licking up the long trails of water.

The switch between Fitz warm tongue and the cold ice cube left Olivia tingling with immense pleasure. Her breath hitched when he spread her legs further apart, giving him more access to her pussy, and gently grazed her hot sex with the ice cube.

Olivia gripped her fingers together when he grabbed another piece of ice and let the cold water drip down the crack of her ass. Fitz got down on his knees behind her perched up ass and caressed the lips of her sex with the ice cube. Grabbing one more cube in his hand, he placed it at her opening and Olivia's legs shook as she squealed and wobbled around the ice.

Spreading her cheeks apart, Fitz dipped his tongue in and licked her from the back of her ass to the front Of her pussy. Her juices running freely down this tongue.

"Shit!" Olivia shuddered, her legs went completely weak and she pressed the weight of her body on the table to hold her up.

Standing up, Fitz grabbed one of their kitchen chairs and set it next to him. Looking down at Olivia's body bent over the table made every ounce of blood in his body traveled south. His dick was rock solid hard and Olivia whose head was turned gazed down at Fitz dick, her eyes popping wide, gasping softly at his girth. She needed him inside of her.

Finding balancing on her feet again, Olivia provocatively bounced her ass back towards him.

"Fitz..." She murmured

Fitz smoothed the back side of his hand against her before gripping his cock and setting his foot down on the chair next to him. Using his hand to stroke his cock a few times, Fitz angled himself above her and sunk deep into her scorching hot center.

He almost came right then and there as he felt her walls grip and snug him tightly. She squeezed her warmth around his dick and Fitz forcefully bucked inside her.

"So.. Fucking... Good" He thrusted into her, Olivia's screams urging him on. He begin pounding into her like a jackhammer, running his hands all across her body.

His right hand found it's place around the back of her neck, his fingers forming around her nape, while his other hand smacked her cheeks, making her ass jiggle.

He rammed into her at full speed. One powerful toe curling, lip biting, eye rolling stoke after another. His balls slapped against her sex and Olivia was now experiencing the kind of pleasure she didn't know existed.

Every nerve inside of her was alive and she didn't know how long her hot body could last. Her yells and moans were beginning to falter, her voice slipping away from her as Fitz rocketed into her.

Slowing down his strokes almost completely, Fitz tiredly thrust into her at a snails pace. He spread her ass apart and watched his glistening dick move in and out of her hole. He picked up a little speed with one final stoke before catching her off guard and pounded into her fast and hard.

One, two three slow strokes then boom one long hard thrust. He continued to fuck her like this until her muscles clenched and she let out an ear piercing scream, creaming around him.

Fitz jolted into her one last time before quickly pulling out of her and stroking his dick, watching as he squirted on her ass.

With a loud grunt Fitz fell back against the chair and pulled Olivia into him. She rested her head back on his shoulders, waiting for her heavy breathing to slow.

"Can you untie me, Fitz?" She whispered

Fitz was too tired to even speak, let alone move to untie Olivia's arms. Finally finding the strength to move he ripped the bondage from around her arms. She winced stretching her them out in front of her.

"I would turn around and kiss you, but I'm so sore and I barely have enough energy to breathe." Olivia told him and he chuckled.

Attempting to get up Olivia legs wobbled and her weak body fell against the table. Fitz reached out to catch her in case she fell, his hands holding onto her waist.

"I think I'm just going to lay right here for now" Olivia sighed and laid down on the floor. The cold tile felt so good pressed against her sweaty, sore body.

"I think I will lay next to you" Fitz said sprawling his body out on the floor too. Olivia slightly moved her sore limbs towards him.

"Hmm you smell like sex" She told him cuddling her face in this chest

"You smell like sex"

"I smell like you"

"Well that too"

The two of them remained quiet simply staring at the white ceiling of their kitchen. Fitz lazily ran his finger across Liv's belly button while she laid content with her ear pressed against his chest, listening to the familar rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Any more ideas, Fitz?" She asked breaking the silence

"This is only the beginning, baby"

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11: Camp David

**CAMP DAVID**

"…..Immigration is noble, but it doesn't light a fire. If you can't see-"

Fitz pressed a small kiss on Olivia's shoulder and another one on her neck before grabbing her by the waist and swinging her on top of him. Her hearty laughs filled the room until she brushed her lips across his jawline and claimed his mouth with hers.

Naked and wrapped only in a brown and white blanket- the two of them laid tangled together on the floor, against the couch in Olivia's cabin. The candles that surrounded them still burned brightly, providing an orange dim glow around the room.

Olivia moaned when Fitz slipped his tongue between her lips. Her taste bugs tingling at the strong taste of red wine that still lingered in his mouth from their earlier festivities.

Pulling back a bit, she gazed into Fitz's stormy eyes and nibbled on his bottom lip. She still reeked of sweaty sex and didn't know how Fitz contained the stamina to go another round when she felt his thick erection pressed against her thigh. She still felt worn out from their first two rounds earlier in the night

A playful grin grew across her face when she took his lip further into her mouth and sunk her teeth down, roughly tugging.

Moving her hand between their bodies, she reached down and gripped his erection, her fingers teasing the head of his length. Fitz chest tightened, his breath hitching when she pressed her index finger down the curve of his cock.

Olivia simply giggled, enjoying the grunts and moans she earned from Fitz as she continued to pleasure him with her hand. Skimming her fingers across his balls, Olivia reached down a little further and ran the flat palm of her hand against him.

She watched the features on his face change as his body tensed up and his breathing became sporadic. With the fingers from her free hand tangled in his brown forest of curls, Olivia lips found the side of Fitz neck and she allowed her tongue to explore his salty skin.

"We're not being very productive..." She whispered against the curve of his neck.

"I believe we are in fact being _very_ productive" Fitz growled in response and jerked his hips up, causing more friction between his cock and Olivia's hand. Tilting his head back he gave Olivia more access to his neck.

Zigzagging the tip of her tongue up the side of his neck, Olivia traced her tongue around his ear before pulling the red earlobe into her mouth. "We need to start working..…" She mumbled into Fitz ear who only grunted in response. His hands were roaming freely around her body. He wanted to feel her soft skin, to caress her ass, cling to the sweetness between her thighs.

"Fitz…" Olivia whimpered when he grabbed her ass and pushed his cock against her center- causing her to lose the grip she had on his length.

Soft moans fell from Olivia's lips when Fitz continued to grind himself against her sensitive core. Bringing her hands up to cup his face, Olivia pressed soft kisses on the side of Fitz mouth and rocked her hips against him. His cock was rubbing against her pussy and they both moaned in unison at the sensational friction. Their desire for each other growing by the second.

Pulling the cover from around them, Olivia movements stopped and she feathered kisses along his jawline. Fitz groaned as she continued to trail her lips down his body until she reached the base of his throbbing dick and knelt down in between his legs.

Fitz stomach fluttered and pushed in when Olivia's cool breath brushed against the head of his cock. His heart was racing, every nerve in his body on edge, awaiting Olivia's touch. Propping himself up on his elbows, his rippled chest heaved at the view in front of him.

Olivia gazed up with a small mischievous smirk on her lips. Her dark, lustful eyes pierced into his when she finally touched him. Interlocking her fingers around his length, she pressed her thumbs against the curve of his cock, forming small circles. Heavy moans ripped out of Fitz as she massaged his dick with her thumbs.

Jolting his hips up, Fitz mouth feel open and he laid against the couch breathless when Olivia traced her tongue along the underside of his shaft, her thumbs still slowly massaging him, making sure every inch of his dick was left untouched.

Pressing his back against the couch, Fitz pushed his hips off the floor and towards Liv- letting out a tortured moan as he threw his head back. "Livvie" His hand were rooted in her hair and all he could do was call her name through clenched teeth and writhed beneath her touch.

She was switching back and forth between licking him with her tongue and placing her mouth against his cock, sucking down on various spots of his length. Her thumbs finally reached the tip of his dick and gently caressed the head before she finally tilted his length towards her and slowly took him deep into her mouth.

Her hands were stroking his length as her lips work wonders around him. She continued to suck and tug on him until he felt close to exploding inside of her mouth.

Olivia noticed how his dick was beginning to twitch and she pulled back, teasing him with the tip of his tongue before pulling away completely. She wanted him to be buried to the hilt inside of her when he came.

Fitz breathing increased when her hard nipples grazed his cock as she seductively crawled her way back towards him. Fitz was so anxiously riled up as he watched her round ass rotate in the air. He desperately wanted- no need to be inside of her. Wasting no more time he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, centering her core with his now raging erection.

"Wait, Fitz" Olivia breathed and stretched her legs out. He moved his hips forward away from the couch and tilted back, helping Olivia place her legs on either side of him on top of the couch. Pressing her hands behind her on the floor, she yelped when Fitz grabbed her hips and yanked her towards his pointed cock.

Aligning her opening up with his dick, Fitz slowly inched himself into her until he was buried deep inside her slick walls, filling her up completely. They both let out a sigh of relief. The feeling of his cock pulsing inside of her drew an erotic growl from Olivia. Her head was tilted back and her body trembled in delight.

Her muscles clamped around him and her heat engulfed his dick. Fitz's eyes rolled around in his head at how warm she was, how tight she was. Her Pussy had a vice grip around him.

After the first wave of joining together passed over them, Fitz thrusted inside of Liv hard. His hips rising completely off the floor to meet hers above him.

His hands still had a tight grasped on her hips and he held her steady, keeping her in place as he frantically pumped in and out of her. Olivia was completely unraveling as Fitz wildly stroke his cock into her. Her mouth formed an O and heavy pants came out as every thrust caused her legs to shake.

Fitz fingernails cut into her skin and Olivia licked her lips, savoring the feeling of his cock swelled inside of her as her pussy continued to pulse around him. She was so close to the edge and words of encouragement left her mouth, urging Fitz to fuck her harder, to plunge in deeper and help push her over. Rocketing his hips forward, their skin slapped together and Fitz pulled Olivia closer, roughly slamming her down on his shaft.

Olivia's body jerked at the force of Fitz movements and she let go of numerous loud wails that Fitz was sure could be heard for miles away. Her juices were pouring down her thighs and her muscles were squeezing him tighter than one could imagine. Fitz was in heaven. She was so wet and tight it was only right that he continued to give her what she wanted. Lifting his hips up one last time, Fitz slammed into her with a quick, urgent, hard stroke that left her mute.

Both their bodies tensed up. Olivia limbs locking in place as her orgasm washed over her while Fitz utilized his sudden burst of energy to hasten up the speed and pump in and out of Olivia's core until he poured himself deep inside of her.

Dropping to the floor, Olivia rested her sore, sweaty body between Fitz thighs. Her legs were still thrown over the couch and she couldn't find the energy or a reason to move them.

Fitz was breathing heavily. Trying his best to catch his breath. His hands were stroking his softening length and he look down between Liv's legs to see a river of her essence mixed in with his fluids flowing down her sticky thighs.

Olivia laid back satisfied against the hard wood floors with her eyes closed. She suddenly flinched away from Fitz when she felt him press semi-erect manhood against her center.

"We're not getting any work done tonight"

* * *

_My one lone contribution to Inappropriate Wednesday .. Enjoy and Thanks for reading_


	12. Chapter 12: 7:52 AM

_I'm twerking all over you screen doing my * It's **Scandal Muthafucking Thursday*** dance while posting this. Hehe .. Here is a little short and simple treat since FF did the most yesterday and deleted Chapter 11. Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

* * *

**7:52 A.M**

A golden ray of sun broke through the early morning sky, shining brightly through the curtains and tapping against Fitz's sleeping face.

Ignoring the blinding beam for as long as he could he finally cracked his eyes open and peeked at the clock, blinking a few time to clear his vision. Realizing he still had an hour or two to spare before the alarm clock would begin to blare, Fitz rolled over and flung the covers off him with the intent to slip out of bed, but his stiff body locked up, keeping his limbs place.

Cracking his neck, Fitz arched his back and stretched his long legs out across the bed, his toes tapping against the footboard as he let out a satisfied groan.

Peaceful snores were coming from the warm beside him and he gazed over to see Olivia still enjoying a deep sleep. The side of her face was buried in the soft cotton pillow and her body was turned, facing away from him. With a sheet draped around her waist, her bare back bathed up the sun.

He couldn't help it when tickled her back with his finger. Her smooth skin was too irresistable to not touch. Olivia stirred in her sleep, wrinkling her nose and her hand gripped the sheet, wrapping it tighter around her petite body.

Fitz smirked at her movements. He enjoyed watching her sleep, finding it cute when she stirred or mumbled soft words. Pressing his lips against the skin on her back, Fitz trail sweet kisses up the curve of her spine until he reached her neck and brushed her hair out of the way to allow his nose to inhale her morning scent.

"Good Morning, Livvie" He breathed in her ear and slipped his hands between the sheet so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He whimpered when he found her to be completely naked and pushed his morning erection that was beginning to poke through his boxers against the crack of her ass.

"Fitz" Olivia mumbled in her sleep and attempted to push him away.

Fitz pulled back and slid his boxers off before pressing his cock against her again and moving his hand to caress her thigh. He slipped his other hand beneath her and grabbed her breast.

Olivia reluctantly gave in when her aroused body wouldn't allow her to find sleep again. Rolling over on her side she began grinding her ass against his cock and mild grunts and moans fell from her lips.

His mouth immediately drew to her neck when she tilted her head to the side. He gently sucked down on her skin, savoring her sweet taste on his tongue.

Taking one of her brown buds between his fingers, Fitz twisted and tugged on the nipple causing Olivia to whimper out another moan. His hands were moving further in between her thighs and her eyes fluttered open when he unexpectedly brushed his fingers against her clit.

She hissed out another moan and open her legs wider. Looking back at Fitz, he shined an irrestiable smile at her."Good morning" He whispered again and Olivia only panted in response, her clouded mind in a daze.

Grabbing her leg, Fitz threw it over his hip, hooking it behind him. His erection was growing harder by the second against her ass and a shiver rocked through her when he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit. Her desire for him was quickly building. Her pussy swelled and her throbbing walls were drenched with need. She was more than ready for him.

Fitz continued to tease her clit and Olivia was becoming restless waiting for him to slid inside her. Not in the mood for games, she reached between her legs and gripped Fitz dick, pushing the head of his cock towards her opening.

"Come on, Fitz" She whined, grinding her center against him. Olivia spread her legs wider and Fitz finally stroked into her from behind.

Olivia's head fell back and she exhaled deeply. As tired as she was she couldn't think of a better way to start her morning.

His strokes were slow and tender, yet deep and filling. He slipped in and out of her pussy with such ease. Her walls throbbing and pulsating around him.

Fitz propped himself up on his elbow and moved his hand away from her breast and to the center of her stomach. Pressing his hand flat across her stomach Fitz continued to pump in and out of her at an easy speed.

Her hand reached behind him and gripped his ass. Urging him to sink in deeper.

Fitz moved his fingers over her core. Pressing the palm of his hand against her clit, Olivia's body shuddered. She clenched her eyes closed tight and tucked her bottom lip beneath her teeth, humming out a moan.

Fitz placed his mouth against her ear and traced his tongue along her lobe.

While his fingers were working magic at a hastened speed, caressing her clit, his thrusts were slow. He was dragging out each stroke. Their early morning lazy sex was just what he _needed_ to start his day.

Their muffle moans and soft groans combined bouncing around the room.

Bucking his hips forward Fitz took her ear further into her mouth and bit down. She felt so good wrapped tightly around him. He continued to push and pump until Olivia's body couldn't take no more and her warm muscle attempted to squeeze him right into oblivion.

Her juices exploded out of her. Pouring down her leg and mixing in with his when he came soon after.

Letting the moment marinate between them, they laid connected for a few more seconds, savoring the little time they had together in their peaceful cocoon before it was time for them to start their separate day. Fitz finally pulled his soften length out of Olivia and turned his head towards her to claim her mouth with a kiss.

"Mmmm" Olivia groaned disapprovingly, pulling away from him "You have bad morning breath."

Fitz chuckled and let go of the grasped he had around her waist. "I'm going to brush my teeth right now, but I would recommend that you find your way into the bathroom too - and soon."

Olivia ignored him and rolled to the center of the bed. Stretching her tingling limbs out. Her body still on a high from her recent orgasm "What time is it, Fitz?" She asked pulling the covers to her neck and cuddling her body into a pillow

Fitz pushed himself off the bed and turned his head to look at the clock "It's 7:52"

"Good" Olivia smiled closing her eyes "I still have a few minutes before I need to get up"

Fitz leaned over her and pushed a lone strand of hair out of her face and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. He admired her beauty one last time and turned towards the bathroom. Leaving Olivia alone to rest before she was required to get up.

* * *

_As always Thank you for reading and __HAPPY SCANDAL __THURSDAY! :) _


	13. Chapter 13: NFTG

_So FF hates me because I've been trying to post this chapter ALL DAMN DAY ugh __But anyways this LONG ass chapter is for the lovely damesuniverse on Tumblr for always being so sweet and supportive.. Read & Enjoy :)_

* * *

**NFTG**

Fitz usually didn't stop to take showers in the middle of the day but after the morning he spent in hell with Cyrus and Mellie he needed some kind of release and a cool shower usually did the trick.

He hated how he allowed the two of them to get underneath his skin with their shenanigans, but there was only so much he could take and he was unwilling to tolerate being manipulated by them much longer. That is how his morning started out - being manipulated and lied to.

Fitz grunted irritated and turned the shower on. Stepping back he stripped out of his clothes and winced when he noticed his dick was hard. _Now was not the time. _Balling his fist up, he punched the wall. "_Where the fuck was Olivia?" _He thought frustrated.

Rubbing the nape of his neck, Fitz stepped into the shower, sighing a breath of relief and cracking his shoulders as the water beat down his back. He tried to ignore his throbbing erection, not wanting to give into the mind trap it would bring. There was only one person he would be thinking of and while the idea was tempting, he didn't want to jerk off in the shower while daydreaming of Olivia. It would only make his _situation _worst as she would be on his mind for the rest of the day.

Staring down at his erection for a brief moment, Fitz groaned and finally gave in. The warm water showered over him when he wrapped one hand firmly around his cock. His other hand was pressed against the shower wall and images of Olivia's lips wrapped tightly around his length filled his mind.

His head was slightly tilted back and his eyes were pressed shut as the water poured down over his face. His hand stroked up and down his cock as he imagined Olivia on her knees in front of him, her tongue lapping around his dick while he pushed himself further into her mouth.

"Fuck" Fitz groaned and squeezed the head of his cock. He could almost feel the warmth of Olivia's mouth wrapped around his length as she hummed out a moan. Fitz jerked his hips forward and the grip he held around his cock became more firm as the images in his mind became more vivid.

He was so close- she was so close. He could almost feel her presence. Her scent was in the air. He felt her soft, petite hands wrapped around his cock instead of his own.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Shit" Fitz paused and his forehead hit the tile wall, cursing whoever was knocking at the door for breaking his concentration before returning back to the task at hand.

He was an inch away from tipping over the edge and all he needed was a few more tight strokes to finish the job. He continued to glide his hand up and down his cock while trying to block out the knocks coming from the persistent person that stood on the other side of the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Fitz groaned and slammed his hand against the shower wall when the knocks grew louder. "Go away" He exhaled frustrated.

"Fitz, it's me"

His eyebrows shot up and he whipped his head around in the shower. Was he hallucinating? Or was Olivia actually standing outside his bathroom door? He listened quietly to see if he could hear her tender voice again, or if his imagination was in fact playing a game on him. "Liv?"

"Cyrus asked me to come and check on you after you stormed out of the oval." Olivia spoke and place her hand against the door.

"Is that why you're here?" Fitz spat out and his shoulders tensed up. "Because Cyrus sent you?"

"I only want to make sure you're okay, Fitz-"

"What? Liv, I can't here you" Fitz loosened his grip around his cock and turned to open the shower door so that he could hear Olivia more clearly.

"I said I only wanted to make sure you were okay." Olivia spoke a little louder and nervously looked down the long hallway. The last thing she needed was to be caught standing outside the president's bathroom.

"Come into the bathroom, Livvie, I can't hear you"

"No, that wou-" Olivia paused and looked down at her watch, checking the time. She was beginning to think that coming up to the residence to check on Fitz wasn't such a good idea. What had she and Cyrus been thinking when they came up with this _ingenious_ plan? "I shouldn't be up here, Fitz, the only reason I did come was to make sure you were okay, but you sound fine to me so I am going to go now"

"I can't hear you, Olivia" Fitz yelled over the water and stepped out of the shower. He shook his head, droplets of water flying from his hair while his eyes searched around the room for a towel.

Olivia sighed and placed her hand around the door knob, debating whether or not she should enter the bathroom. She pulled her hand back and decided against it. Nothing good would come out of being alone with Fitz in a bathroom, but before she could tell him she was leaving again, Fitz swung the bathroom door open.

"What were you saying, Liv?" Her mouth went dry and she swallowed hard. Her eyes looked him over and she was suddenly too distracted by the water dripping down his chest to respond. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and she could see his cock imprinted against the white material. Olivia took a step back and did a double take when she noticed he had an erection. The towel was barely hanging on by a thread and one wrong move from Fitz and it would be on the ground. "You didn't have to get out the shower, Fitz, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb my shower. I had- well.. I was just getting-" Fitz trailed off and Olivia quickly realized what he has been doing before she arrived outside the door. Her eyes dropped down back down to his midsection and she noticed his cock twitching against the terry cloth towel.

She didn't know if it was the steam flowing from the bathroom that was clouding her judgment or if it was Fitz standing in front of her half naked, but she was suddenly fighting the urge to step inside the bathroom with him.

Inappropriate thoughts began to cross her mind and Olivia gasped feeling conflicted. She wanted him. She wanted him so much so that it made her ache, but she couldn't want him, not here- not now. They were in his home -his bathroom. The bathroom he shared with his wife. The white house bathroom.

"Look, Liv, I am fine. Let me finish my shower and I'll return to the oval"

Olivia closed her eyes. Did she really want to cross that line? Something had washed over her and her brain, telling her to run, clicked off while the throbs between her legs clicked on, reminding her that his bulging erection was mostly likely in response to him thinking of her, and that turned her on more than she thought possible. Opening her eyes she stared at Fitz wet biceps, then looked at the water dripping down his chest, and when her eyes caught his erection one last time she said _Fuck it_ and build up the courage to ask him to invite her inside the bathroom.

"Let me help you" Olivia said clearing her throat.

Fitz took in a big gulp of air and his chest heaved as he struggled to find words to speak. Was she serious? "You want to….help me?" Fitz stuttered out. He pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a figment of his overheated imagination. Was Olivia sincerely asking to come into his bathroom and _help him_?

"Yes, Fitz" Liv stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

The water from the shower was still running behind them, steaming up the bathroom when Olivia grabbed the towel wrapped around his waist and pulled it towards her.

She held the cloth in her hand and used her index finger to call him over to her. Fitz naked body strolled towards her, moving in closer and towering over her. His knees buckled when her hand reached out and gripped his cock, stroking his length.

He bucked his hips against her hand when her hold became firmer.

Growling down into her ear, Fitz pulled her into him and slipped his hands underneath the black dress she was wearing. Squeezing her ass and pressing his lips to hers, Fitz sucked down on her tongue when she opened her mouth and allowed him in.

Olivia moved her hands up and around his neck when Fitz spun them around and pushed her against the bathroom counter. He immediately fell to his knees and pulled up her dress enough for him to stick his head underneath. He parted her legs open and pressed his nose against her center, inhaling her scent.

"Yes" Olivia moaned and gripped the edge of the counter.

Fitz pried her legs open wider and bit the inside of her thigh. "You smell so fucking good " He growled trailing his lips further up her thigh and sunk his teeth down again. Olivia squirmed as he moved closer towards her center. His warm breath made her dripping wet as it tickled against her skin.

It had been awhile since he last had the luxury of tasting her on his tongue and her scent against his nose set off a blazing fire deep inside of Fitz. There was no stopping him now. He was like a shark out for blood. As her thick smell continued to fill his nostrils, Fitz ran his lips across the wet slit of her panties and kissed her core.

Leaning in further, Fitz took a long lick over Olivia's moist panties. Pushing his tongue against her clit, Olivia shuddered out a pleasure filled moan.

While he enjoyed tasting Liv anyway he could, he was ready to taste her in the flesh. He wanted to bury his tongue deep inside of her until she was writhing beneath his touch and her body could no longer handle the sensation and she screamed out in pleasure.

Fitz stood up and claimed Olivia's lips. In response she thrust her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her hunger for his sweet kisses growing more as the yearning desire to be filled with him built inside of her.

Pulling back, Fitz gazed into Olivia's eyes. His hands held the bottom of her dress in his hands and he paused for a moment, waiting to see if Olivia was truly willing to go all the way.

Reaching down Olivia grabbed his hand, encouraging him to rid her off her dress. The material was over her head and off her body within seconds.

Fitz flickered his tongue against the skin between her breast and moaned softly. His fingers slipped around the lace trim of her panties and yanked them down.

Dropping her panties to the ground, Fitz hands gripped her thighs and helped Olivia pushed herself up on the counter, knocking bottles of shampoo and soap out of their way in the process.

Fitz mouth was beginning to water and he licked his dry lips when she spread her legs wide. Placing the heel of her feet on the edge of the counter, Olivia slid her hand between her thighs. Her fingers spreading the lips to her sex open, inviting a delighted Fitz to come taste her.

His lips curled up in a small smile and he got back down on his knees. There was no barrier between him and her center this time around and Fitz couldn't help but bury his face deep between her thighs again.

"Mmmmh" Fitz inhaled, breathing her, ready to devour her. He ran his tongue across her clit and Olivia's body twitched. They both moaned in unison when her juices poured out of her and pooled on his tongue.

Pushing his tongue forward, he sucked down hard on her clit and moved his fingers over her sex.

Olivia squirmed and moan, clutching the back of Fitz neck. Her back fell against the wall as she arched further into him. He sucked and nibbled at her core and stroked his fingers inside of her, moving them in and out of her hole at a rapid speed.

Olivia's nails marked his neck and her moans urged him to lick her harder, to suck on her core until she came around his face.

One tiny moan after another escaped from her while she gasped for air. Her body was completely arched off the counter and grinding against Fitz's face. Removing his fingers he began stimulating her clit and plunged his tongue deep inside of her. Olivia mumbled out a wail of pleasure and after a few more flickers of his tongue, she was unraveling around him, her body tensing up and unleashing her creamy nectar into Fitz awaiting mouth.

_"SO. FUCKING. GOOD_" Fitz moaned in disbelief that someone could taste so good and so sweet. Kissing his way back up her body Fitz fingers unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor beside her panties. Her nipples were razor sharp and begging to be sucked.

Dipping his head down, Fitz took one brown bud in his mouth while his hand twisted the other one between his fingers.

"Ahh, Fitz." Olivia groaned her hands falling back against the counter. There was nothing there to grab but flat marble so Olivia settled with throwing her head back and pushing her center towards Fitz dick, which was pressed against her sticky thighs.

Fitz grunted at the friction her leg skimming across his length caused and the need to feel her pussy enclosed around him washed over him and he grabbed his cock, aligning his length up with her opening, right before sliding home.

It had been so long since his dick felt her walls clench around him that Fitz had almost forget how good she felt. Giving her time to stretch and form around him, Fitz finally pulled out, leaving the very tip of his cock in before plunging back in.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair when he pressed his lips against the curve of her neck. She bit back a mouthful of loud moans, remembering their location. With each stroke it was becoming harder for Olivia to remain aware that someone could be listening on the other side of the door. It was still the middle of the day, and while she wanted to scream out and let him know how good he felt, encourage him to stroke faster and harder, she did not want to be caught fucking Fitz in his bathroom.

Gripping the bottom of her ass, Fitz scooped her up and Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. Digging her heels into his back while he walked them over to she shower, Fitz moved his hands to her hips and continued to thrust inside of her.

Opening the shower door a gush of steam rushed out and Fitz carried her underneath the hot water. Her back hit the wall and Olivia trembled when Fitz gazed into her eyes and pushed his cock in deep.

She was so tight and wet around him. Her slick walls were clenching and squeezing him. He held her up against the wall and furiously fucked her. Releasing all the tension and anger he felt towards Mellie and Cyrus into her.

Fitz could tell she was holding back and placed his teeth against her neck. "Don't fight it, Livvie." Fitz sighed sucking down on her skin. "It's only me and you. I want to hear you scream"

Olivia was reluctant at first but eventually gave in and let go off a long gut wrenching scream when he bit down on her neck and spread her legs wide against the wall, thrusting into her harder. "Fuck yes, Fitz!"

Water was pouring down over them and Olivia's screams filled the shower. His dick throbbed inside of her as he stroked in deep. Her eyes were rolling around in her head and her heart was close to beating out of her chest.

"Fitz, I think someone is at the door" Olivia whimpered after hearing four hard knocks. Her hands squeezed his biceps while Fitz piston into her. His lips were lingering against her neck, licking her skin, ignoring the knocks he now heard too.

"Fitz..." Olivia yelped "The door"

"I don't fucking care"

Olivia head fell back and she clung to him as her body shook and trembled. He was pumping in and out of her so hard and fast that she could only pull on the roots of his hair when her orgasm hit her.

"Yes, Fitz" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Crying out when her orgasm rocked through her. Fitz continued to pump into her until he poured his seeds of glory deep inside of her.

Forcing his breathing to slow and settle, Fitz slowed his strokes down almost completely. He still was holding Olivia against the shower wall and was now staring into her eyes. Fitz felt a calming feeling wash through him. He felt relaxed, the tension and anger leaving his body, his attitude doing a complete 180 from earlier. Smiling, he gently kissed Olivia's lips.

"Mmmmm" Olivia groaned when he slipped out of her and set her on the shower floor. Her hands ran across his back and down to his ass.

"My hair is wet, my clothes are ruined. I don't know how we're getting out of this one" Olivia said breathing him in when he nuzzled her neck.

"Fuck them. Lets stay up here"

"Fitz..." Olivia giggled when he pushed her under the shower head and picked her up again.

"I'm serious, Olivia. I don't give a fuck about what's going on down there. I only want to be here with you"

Olivia paused before smiling. Her hands cupped his face and she brought his lips closer to hers. "Me too"

* * *

_As always thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't too long .. Xoxoxo _


	14. Chapter 14: Shots, Shots, Shots

**Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots**

"Did you have fun tonight?" Fitz asked plopping down into the first chair his legs could find and kicking a random balloon that sat in front of his foot.

Olivia, who still had on a party hat and was holding a noisemaker in her hand turned and showed him a huge smile. "Tonight was amazing." She laughed blowing into the noisemaker. "Best birthday surprise ever." Walking over to him, she stumbling a bit before sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you managed to pull this off with out me finding out."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Fitz chuckled. "But I had a lot of help, so it wasn't all me."

He tied his hands around the side of her waist and smiled at her. Exhausted as he was from today's events, it still warmed his heart to know that Olivia seemingly enjoyed herself. Planning a surprise birthday party for Olivia Pope and actually pulling it off was no easy task to complete.

"You did this." Olivia hiccupped, looking around the now empty night club. Scattered around were balloons and streamers, empty cups and banners. The place was a mess, but Olivia was still amazed. How Fitz managed to gather close to one hundred of her closest friends and family in one place and surprise her with a birthday party was beyond her.

"Is this yours?" She asked after catching a whiff of what was in a cup sitting on the table next to them. Now, Olivia normally wasn't a heavy drinker, but it was her birthday, and out of 365 days in the year, she was allowed at least one day where she could let her hair down and completely enjoy herself.

"Yeah. But you've had enough to drink tonight." Fitz shook his head and reached for the cup but Olivia pulled away before he could grab it. She didn't reek of alcohol, but he could easily smell her night of fun on her breath. Olivia slid off his lap and was almost half way across the room when Fitz went to grab the cup again.

"_IjustWantToHaveOneMoreDrink_, Fitz" She slurred in between sips, speaking too fast for Fitz to understand her.

"Huh?" Fitz scrunched his face up.

"You heard me." Olivia shot over her shoulder and took another sip.

"Olivia, come here. You're drunk." Fitz beckoned her back to him, but Olivia ignored him.

"Nope. I'm not drunk. I just feel _gooood_." She threw her hands in the air. Shaking and gyrating her body to the rhythm of the beat in her head.

"You're drunk." Fitz stated again, sitting forward in his chair. He watched her closely, waiting to see what her next move was. As long as they had been together, he had never actually seen Olivia drunk before. So far, he found her inebriated state to be amusing.

"Maybe I am drunk…" Olivia walked towards the bar and fell back against it. Setting her cup on top of the bar, she moved a chair out of her way and rested back on her elbows and shook her head, changing her mind. "No, I'm not drunk…I'm just toasty…Or is it tipsy?" Her face fell into deep concentration as she tried to figure out which of the two she preferred. "Toasty, tipsy. What does it matter? I'm not drunk though." Sliding back on top of the bar, she laid across the counter top. Stretching her legs out and turning on her side, she winked and smirked at Fitz.

"Get down, Olivia. It's time to go home."

"It's my birthday, Fitz." Olivia whined and rolled around, turning her back towards him. "You're supposed to give me whatever I want."

Fitz eyes caught the clock hanging on the wall above her head and scoffed. "Technically your birthday ended two hours ago."

"Technically" She mocked him, rolling her eyes. "Since I am the birthday girl, my birthday doesn't end until I say so."

"Be careful. Don't fall." Fitz uttered still watching her closely. The bar she laid across was wide enough for her to lie across with out falling, but with her current intoxicated state he was a bit worried that she was going to find herself a victim of a nasty fall.

"I'm not going to fall." Olivia rolled back around and sat forward, swinging her legs over the bar and kicking off her heels. Picking up her drink, she stood up on top of the bar and began swaying her body back and forth. "_Tonight I'm going to dance for you_…" She sung off-key, holding her drink up in the air and rolling her hips around.

"Olivia, get your drunk ass off the counter and let's go" Fitz shook his head, but couldn't contain his laugh. He was definitely going to have plenty of stories to share come tomorrow. He debated whether or not he should pull of his phone and record her dancing across the bar, but decided against it. That would incite a war between the two of them and if there was one thing Olivia knew how to do it was to fight dirty.

"_I'm going to dance for, Fitz"_ Olivia continued to sing. Her voice dropped and she deliberately slowed her movements down. Removing her birthday hat and tossing it across the room, Olivia dipped her hips and opened her legs briefly before closing them again, teasing Fitz with a slight peak of her lace panties. She was now clearly putting on a show for him.

Fitz shifted in his chair. Her sultry voice sent chills down his spine and had all the blood in his body rushing south. Sitting up a bit, he adjusted his pants enough to give his growing member enough room to continue to expand comfortably.

Mesmerized by the way her body moved, his eyes were fixated on the dip in her hips, the arch in her back, and the sway of her thighs. The dress she wore hugged her curves, highlighting the length of her legs as Fitz watched completely in awe.

"Liv." Fitz said one last time, rubbing the nape of his neck. Placing his feet flat on the ground, he spread his legs and adjusted his pants again. He wasn't uncomfortable, but Olivia dancing on top of the bar made him nervous and on top of the fact that she could fall, the owner of the bar could walk in at any moment.

"Ok, I will get down, but can the _birthday girl _have one more thing?" Olivia asked with a childlike smirk and twirled the ends of her hair around her finger. She didn't bother to wait for him to answer. Hopping down off the bar, she turned her attention around to the wall of alcohol behind her, searching the racks for the drink of her choice.

"Have a shot with me!" Olivia turned back around, holding up two bottles in her hand. "What do you want? Peach Ciroc? Exclusive? Bourbon? I think they have some of everything back here." Olivia set the two bottles she held down on the bar and turned back to the rack.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight?"

"It's my birthday. You can never have enough to _drink_ on your birthday." Olivia turned back around with two handfuls of shot glasses and began filling them up.

Fitz stared at her, then glanced down at his bulging member, and then back at Olivia. He was convinced that she was going to be the death of him. "_One shot wouldn't hurt" _he shrugged and finally stood up, slowly walking towards her, wondering if she could tell he had an erection, not that she would mind. Standing on the opposite side of the bar from her, Fitz picked up a random shot glass and tipped it towards Olivia. "One shot for the birthday girl."

Together they threw back one shot after another. Olivia playing bartender and pouring up the drinks. Fitz, forgetting how convincing Olivia could be when she wanted her way, before long found himself slumped over the bar singing a drunken rendition of Stevie wonder's Happy Birthday with Olivia by his side. Any thought of going home completely erased from his mind.

"It's hot in here. Are you not hot?" Fitz looked over to Olivia and asked her. Unbuttoning the first three buttons to his shirt, he bumped his shoulder against hers, looking for an answer.

Gazing up to look him in his face, Olivia's eyes met his and she touched her fingers against his cheek. She was hot, but not in the way Fitz was speaking of. Cupping his face in her hands - which were cold against his warm skin - she pulled him towards her. Staring deep into his eyes, she was fascinated by how sexy they became when he was aroused, glazed over and full of sex. Always giving him away.

Stumbling forward, Fitz closed the small gap between their face and pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss was sloppy, yet full of passion. They clung to each other, hungrily sucking on the other's tongue. Absorbing the alcohol that still lingered there. Their speed hastened as the world began to spin around them. Their minds blurring and their need for each other taking over, overshadowing any other thought they possessed.

Fitz hands traveled across Olivia's back until they reached her waist. Wrapping his hands around her midsection, he pulled her into him. Her dress riding up her thighs, exposing the length of her legs more when Fitz nudged them apart with his knee. His fingers dipped below her dress and slid across her wet slit, earning a shutter and a whimper from her.

Pulling her panties to the side, Fitz pressed his fingers against her and Olivia spread her legs further. Her own hands moved at a frenzy to rid Fitz of his pants. Her fingers fumbled around with the leather strap wrapped around his waist until she was able to unbuckle his belt and snap his pants loose. His pants slipped slightly down his waist, falling enough for Olivia to sneak her hands between the elastic band of his underwear and gripped his length. Moaning softly, as she felt him continue to grow in his hand.

Fitz tongue was still pressed against her tonsils. Over dominating hers and swallowing each moan that gathered in her mouth. Olivia continued to massage his length, running her fingers over the veins that were pulsating out. Moving his pants out of her way, she tugged his underwear down far enough to pull out Fitz's member.

Removing his fingers, he held her panties to the side and Olivia aligned the head of his cock to her opening. He could feel her heat beckoning him towards her. Calling out his name, waiting for his length to slide in and cause enough friction against her slick walls to make her scream.

Pressing her against the wooden bar he finally positioned inside of her. They both broke away from each other lips and touched their foreheads together. Her dress continued to ride up when Fitz pushed her legs even further apart. Grabbing the nape of his neck she pulled him towards her and rocked her hips forward to the rhythm he set.

She felt so good around him. His forehead fell against her shoulder as he buried himself deep inside of her. Hiking her dress up further, he drove into her, thumping her back against the bar. Placing frantic kisses along the side of her neck, Olivia tossed her head to the side, her hair falling away from her neck, giving his lips more skin to touch.

Inhaling deeply, Olivia slipped her hands underneath his shirt and her finger nails dug into his back. Her head flew back when he cupped her thighs and spread her legs wider, just before scooping her up and pushing into her even harder. Olivia's body shuddered and she clenched her eyes shut. She could feel every inch of him inside of her. Her essence dripped around him as her walls pulled him in deeper. Holding him in place like a vice.

"_Damn, Livvie"_ Fitz grunted and pulled back. Thrusting into her once last time, he slipped out of her and set her down on her bare feet. His cock still stood pointed at attention. Sweat dripped down his face as his chest rose up and down. Only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room while they stood disheveled, staring into each others eyes.

Stepping on the heel of his shoe, Fitz kicked his feet free and stepped out of his pants which had dropped and gathered around his ankles. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt he watched Olivia as she pushed herself on top of the bar and spread her legs for him. After pulling his shirt off and tossing it across a random stool, he reached out and did the same with her panties.

"Scoot over." He demanded. His voice was low and deep. Something that Olivia found unbelievably sexy. She loved his sex filled voice. Moving over so that he had enough room to sit next to her, Fitz climbed on top of the bar and pulled her towards him. Turning so that his legs were spread across the length of the bar, Olivia straddled his lap and pushed him back against the smooth, cold wood. With her legs on either side of him, she gripped the side of the bar, careful not to tip over and cause them to fall. Finding her balance, Olivia pressed her palms into his chest and rose her body up enough to position his length beneath her before sinking down on to him.

Her inner muscles clenched around him and they both grunted out moans of satisfaction. Gripping her hips and thrusting his forward, Fitz laid back enjoying the feel of Olivia pulsing around him. Her soft grunts and moans were music to his ear to hear. The way she bit her lip when he slid in just right caused his infatuation with her face full of pure ecstasy to increase.

Rocking her hips back and forth, Olivia grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, exposing her breast and round nipples. Fitz hands moved up her stomach, his fingers caressing her soft skin before moving further to cup her breast.

Almost forgetting that they were on top of a bar, he flew forward and sat up on the bar. Olivia had to fall back on her hands to insure they didn't find themselves humping on the floor. Their rhythm faltered a bit as a result, but Fitz made up for it by claiming one of her round nipples with his mouth. Sucking down on the pointed bud, Fitz thrust inside of her with a vengeance, keeping up a steady rhythm going with Olivia.

Grabbing the breast he held with in his mouth with his hand and keeping it in place, Fitz used his free hand to run down her back, tickling her spine, before cupping her ass and pulling her body towards him.

Falling on her back, Olivia locked her legs around Fitz's waist. Arching her body towards him, while, at the same time he pressed her against the wood. They continued a perfect rhythm. The head of his cock never failing to tease the slick lips of her sex whenever he pulled out, leaving just the very tip in. She was so wet, so tight. The way her insides carved around Fitz caused his stomach to flutter and his cock to jump and pulse.

She looked up, above her and noticed the ceiling was a mirror. She watched Fitz move his attention away from her breast and back to the side of her neck. With her legs wrapped around his body. Her hands gripping his ass, pushing him in deeper, urging him to move faster, to stroke faster. She watched herself fall apart underneath Fitz. Running her fingers up the curve of his spine, her mouth fell open, forming a small O shape. Each pump, each stroke that Fitz thrust into her caused her breath to hitch, her toes to curls, her temperature to rise and her body to tremble.

Locking her fingers in his curls, Olivia cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, gosh. Yes, Fitz." Her warm core rippled around him and she rolled her head back and forth, catching a glimpse of their image in the mirror, bouncing off the glass and reflecting around the room against the windows.

Sliding his thumb between their bodies, Fitz pushed not only Olivia, but himself to the limits. Her moisture increased and her core hugged him tighter -something he didn't think was possible. Trying to hold on, to hold back, just for two more seconds, until Olivia was taken care of first, Fitz finally slammed into her. Their eyes meeting when he grunted out her name. The only coherent thought he could form besides fucking Olivia's brains out was to call out her name.

Fitz continued to pound into her until his breath was gone, his adrenaline had dissolved, and every ounce of creamy pleasure he had to offer was drain out of him and into her. He lowered his chest closer to hers to press what he thought would be a tender kiss but instead turned out to be sloppy and wet. They both giggled and remained close until Fitz rose up on his palms, hovering over Olivia as she laid back completely content and satisfied. Sweat dripped down his rippled chest while her legs were still locked around him, not allowing him to move any further. Panting until she caught her breath completely, Olivia lips curved into an intoxicating, drunken smile.

"One more shot?"

* * *

_As always thank you for reading!_

_P.S. I will love you forever if you were to recommend some really GOOD fanfics stories to read. ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15: The Stroke Of His Tongue

_This was a very hard decision to come to, but, unfortunately this will be the last chapter to Damn. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has ever Reviewed, Favorite, Followed, PM'd me or followed me on either Twitter or Tumblr as a result of this story for your support. I currently have two new stories that I am working on. One being __**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS **__Which will be posted later this week, hopefully. *Fingers Crossed* So be sure to be on the look out and check that out! But again, Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to review, and as always Enjoy ;-)_

* * *

**_Stroke Of His Tongue _**

"What are you doing here?"

With his hand still wrapped around the knob and his foot barely through the front door, for a fraction of a second, Fitz froze in place. "_Shit"_ The element of surprise had disappeared.

Setting his keys down in a jar next to the door, Fitz composed himself and strolled the rest of the way into the house, closing the front door behind him. "I live here." He answered with a smile. Hiding the small brown bag he held in his hand behind his back and away from Olivia's eyesight, Fitz turned and walked towards her. Improvising was suddenly necessary. He wasn't expecting her to be seated on the couch when he walked through the door. She was suppose to be in their bedroom; in the bed, possibly sleep.

"I know that you live here, Fitz. But why are you here in the middle of the day?" Olivia asked grabbing the remote and muting the television. The blanket she had wrapped around her fell a bit, revealing one of Fitz's old Navy T-shirts when she sat forward.

"Lunch." Fitz grinned hovering over her. "I thought, what better way to spend my long lunch hour than with my beautiful wife on her last day home before returning to work" Placing one sweet kiss on her lips, Fitz lightly touched the palm of his hand to her cheek and then moved towards the kitchen.

"Hmmmm… What's in the bag?" Olivia asked once he turned his back towards her and she spotted the bag he wasn't fast enough moving out of her eyesight. Getting up from the couch she followed him into the kitchen.

"Where's the baby?" Fitz ignored her question and set the bag out of her reach on the kitchen counter.

"Sleep." Olivia answered sensing that he was avoiding her question, which spark a hint of more curiosity to find out what exactly was inside the bag.

"For how long?" Fitz scooted the bag closer to where he was standing and reached in the cabinet above for a glass.

"Another hour."

"Perfect." He smiled and filled his glass with water from the fridge. Taking a few sips, he turned and looked towards Olivia, looking her over. She stood in front of him only in his Navy T-shirt and a pair of fluffy white slippers. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with only a single strand hanging loose over her face.

"What's in the bag, Fitz?" Olivia asked again.

"Oh, nothing."

"I don't smell anything so it can't be food." Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked around the counter. "I know you didn't come home in the middle of the day and expect me to cook you lunch. You better find yourself something to eat or else you're going to be hungry."

"Oh, I know what I'm about to eat." Fitz smirked, stepping in front of the bag. "But you might want to find yourself something."

Olivia stood taken aback, trying to hide her smile at his tone. She stared at him and saw a flash spark in his eyes that made her stomach clench. Looking away and clearing her throat, she ran her fingers along the edge of their granite kitchen counter. "So you're really not going to tell me what's in the bag?" She asked one last time, slowly inching her hand towards the bag that sat just a few inches away from her.

"It is none of your business, Olivia." Fitz snatched the bag away. Securely hiding it behind his back. "Go to the room and I'll show you in a minute."

Placing a hand on her hip, she stared at him ready to object to his request, but Fitz cut her off before she could respond.

"Go to the room, Olivia." He pointed towards their bedroom, leaving no room for discussion.

"Hmmph." Olivia pouted, but still bit back the smile that continued to grow at his direct demeanor.

"I like your shirt, by the way."

"Sexy isn't it?" Olivia winked and left the kitchen. Once she was gone, Fitz took off his jacket and set it on the kitchen table. Checking the time over the stove, the drive home took longer than expected and he was left with less time than he originally calculated, but he was currently a man on a mission with intentions to please and the 50 minutes he did have before he was needed back at work was going to be put to good use.

Picking up the bag, he took one more sip of water before setting down the glass and rolling up his sleeves. On his way to the bedroom, he stopped and pressed his ear against his son's bedroom. His soft snores could be heard and Fitz silently prayed that the infant would remain asleep for the next hour.

Using his foot to open the door to Olivia and his bedroom, Fitz looked up to see Olivia sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed, waiting for him.

"So that is what was in the bag?" Olivia smiled, wiggling her toes.

"It's just oils, nosy. I thought you might enjoy a back massage." Fitz opened the back and showed her the assortment of oils he stopped and bought on his way to work that morning. "Take my shirt off."

"You came home from work to give me a back massage?" Olivia sat back on the bed and grabbed the end of Fitz's shirt. A flutter grew in her stomach and she smiled "How did luck find me today?." She giggled and pulled the shirt over her head.

"_Damn_" Fitz cried not able to look away when Olivia exposed her round breast. The skimpy black panties she wore left little to the imagination and he was almost positive that he was in fact the lucky one in this scenario. Her nipples were beginning to harden and his knee buckled when Olivia grabbed her breast and squeezed them. "_Stay focus man"_ He stifled a moan and stood at the edge of the bed. Reaching down, he gripped Olivia's legs and pulled her towards him.

"Which one do you want?" Fitz asked her pouring the oils on the bed. "We have Strawberry, vanilla, raspberry, and cherry. They're all edible, too."

"Hmmm, let's go with Vanilla" Olivia cheesed and Fitz placed the tube of massage oils back in the bag, leaving out the vanilla one and placed them on the floor.

"Okay, now roll over on you stomach." He instructed her, placing a drop of the massage oil in his cupped hand. Olivia rolled over on her stomach, propping her upper half up on a pillow and making herself comfortable. Rubbing his hands together until the oil was nice and warm, Fitz began spreading the warm oil across her back. Placing one hand over the other, he gently added pressure, sliding his hands over her shoulders and back around.

"How did you know my back was sore?" Olivia moaned as he grazed his thumb across her spine.

"Lucky guess."

Fitz continued to work his hands up and down the length of her back. Massaging the oil into her skin, soothing each nerve. Sending her body into a blissful sea of relaxation. His hands worked out all the kinks in her shoulders. Paying extra attention to the stress in her neck.

"Ooh, yes, Fitz. Right there." Olivia cracked her neck and moaned. Crossing her arms above of her, she place her forehead down, burying her face in the pillow.

Kneeling on the bed, Fitz pressed his knee into the mattress and moved away from her shoulders and ventured down to her waist, making circles with the palm of his hand down her back in the process.

"Hmmm, yes. Right there. That's real sore, but a little lower..." Olivia momentarily clenched up, moaning softly. Completely relaxing her body deeper into the mattress, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

Switching back to using his thumbs, Fitz grazed over the base of her back. Olivia was still urging him to move lower and when he did so, his thumb was met with the lace of her panties.

"More, Fitz." Olivia begged. Her clit was beginning to throb and more than anything she wanted to be touched.

Fitz ran his thumb over the lacy material until it slipped between the valley of her thighs, touching more sweeter territory. Her panties were soaking wet and he could feel her heat burning through the material. Using two fingers, he began massaging her clit, caressing her bundles of nerves until Olivia was panting for air. She rocked her hips, slowly rotating her sex around his fingers.

Fitz pressed a kiss to her back. The sweet taste of the oil could be felt on his lips as he licked them dry before lowering his head again and licking down her spine. It tickled just enough to cause Olivia to arch her back and twist her body. He was circling his fingers around the edge of her center while trailing the tip of his tongue along her spine. Reaching the center of her back, he sucked down hard enough for Olivia to curve her body and then asked a question. "What am I spelling, Livvie?" Circles were now being made on her skin with his tongue.

"Umm, lets see." Olivia chuckled with a slight moan and rose her head up. "F..-"… He looped his tongue around, perfecting the letter F across the center of her back. "I -…..T- …mmmm, let me take a wild guess. Fitz." Olivia quickly spit out.

"Ding, ding, ding, but I'm not finished yet." Fitz told her and went back to licking her sweet skin.

"P? …. Umm, I believe that is a U-" She answered unsure, just a little bit confused. "…S…S.." Olivia giggled out a moan as his finger pressed into her sex harder and realization of what he was spelling set in. "Come on now, Fitz, really?"

"Why didn't you let me finish?" Fitz pouted, in-between kisses up her back, his thumb moving with him.

"Because I'm still sore."

Stretching his body over hers, Fitz kissed her ear "Where?" He asked, his raspy voice echoing deep down into her eardrums.

"A bit lower." Olivia directed him as he licked his way down her back.

"Right here?"

"A lot lower." Olivia tilted her head back and panted when he moved his finger lower and touched the swollen lips of her sex. His index finger was teasing her. Dipping in and out of her.

"There?" He softly growled against her spine, moisture pooling around his index finger as he slid it in deeper. Olivia hisses out a sigh. Here eyes fluttering around as a fire lit deep inside of her. The stroke of his finger drove her to the point of madness. "Ooh, yes. Right there." She let go of a small gasp, which turned into a long moan, drawing a similar one out Fitz.

Kissing his way down her body until he was positioned between her thighs, Fitz pulled Olivia's pantues off and spread her legs open. Not making contact with her sex, he just breathed and inhaled. Blowing his warm breath on her center until her body was quivering with eagerness. Moving in closer, her scent, her beautiful scent, a scent he could recognize anywhere filled his nostrils and Fitz exhaled deeply.

The very tip of his tongue grazed her swollen flesh, and the tiny drop of her essence that fell on his tongue was enough to ignite his taste bugs and have them blossoming to life in search of more. Before Olivia knew it, Fitz had flipped her over on her back and her legs instinctively fell open, waiting for Fitz to devour his _lunch_.

He sat on his knees in front of the bed, grabbing Olivia's thighs until her center was only a breath away from his face. Draping one of her legs over his shoulder, Fitz pushed her other leg back completely until it was almost touching her stomach. Kissing her clit, he spread the lips of her sex and parted his mouth. Placing open mouth kisses against her sensitive bud before running his tongue back and forth across her.

Olivia grabbed her thigh, her fingernails cutting into her skin when he stroked his tongue deep inside of her. "Oh..F-" She cried, his name never leaving her mouth. His tongue was everywhere, flickering hard, flickering fast where ever he could place it. Inside her, around her, against her, Fitz stuck his tongue where ever there was flesh.

It was as if someone took a spoonful of heaven and poured it into his mouth. She would always be the sweetest thing to ever touch his tongue. He was sucking and licking his way around her pussy. He needed to taste it all. Every experience he had between Olivia's thighs was different. He didn't know how she managed to do it, but each time was better than the last. He could spend hours licking up every drop of _his Livvie_.

Finding the sounds she made above him to be exquisite, so much so that Fitz began moaning himself, his tongue vibrating against Olivia's clit, sending shivers through her. With her head rolled back, and her body ached completely off the bed, Olivia gripped Fitz's hair from the roots, not sure if she wanted to push him away or pull him in closer. He was bringing her so much immense pleasure, she wasn't sure her body could sustain anymore.

He was more than the moth to her flame, the beat to her drum. It was the stroke of his tongue that left her feeling numb. A stroke, a touch that she would never get use to. She was his instrument and Fitz played her with perfection. His skill was an art. She could feel the rhythm he set with his tongue all around her. It ran through her veins, attached to her skin, filled itself in the air. She could feel the flicker of Fitz's tongue in the atmosphere and it sent a shiver down her spine.

With her mouth open wide, not a single sound left from Olivia. Her breathing stopped for a moment and she could feel trembles forming deep down inside of her gut and rolling through her.

Fitz continued to feast between her thighs with insatiable hunger. He could never have enough. He was infatuated with her taste, her smell. The scent that she left would linger in his nostrils all day. Each lick was explosive on his tongue, leaving him addicted to the sweetness between her thighs.

His own arousal was beginning to peak against the soft cotton of his underwear and Fitz went to unbuttoned his pants. Pulling his belt through his belt loops until he was free to unzip and pull his pants down, his hands dipped into his underwear. He clasped his hands around his length, stroking it tightly as he pushed his tongue inside of Olivia, with every intentions to eat her from the inside out. He pushed and pushed until Olivia's lost control and withered around him, her orgasm bursting out of her.

Fitz stood of his knees, tracing his eyes over Olivia's body. Evidence of his journey between her thighs were sprinkled all across his face. He had to leave now if he wanted to make it back to work in time, but she looked so tempting. Too tempting to leave. No, he couldn't leave her, not like this; legs spread wide and still ridiculously wet. So wet just for him.

Olivia was panting hard. Her chest heaved up and down as she sat back on her elbows. The fire in her eyes and the flicker of her tongue against her lips caused his cock to jump and Fitz to wince. She was so painfully beautiful. She had the power to bring him to tears on his knees if he wanted to.

To hell with work, he stepped out of his pants. He would just have to reap the consequences later, but right now his need to be inside of her and feel her tender core molding around him washed over him. There was no room for negotiation, he was going to fuck Olivia.

Their eyes met and held when Fitz stepped forward and grabbed Olivia, pulling her body back to the edge of the bed. The head of his thick erection was pressed against the entrance of her sex and he was ready to be buried deep inside of her. He planned on slowly pushing himself all the way to the hilt and fill her completely.

Spreading her legs wide and pushing them back into the air, he held on to her ankles and slid inside of her. His groan was deep and long when she gripped him and tighten around him.

His hips barely moved forward, his rhythm was so slow. His eyes were locked on his cock sliding in and out of her. He enjoyed watching himself disappear deep inside of her core. It amazed him how stimulating such a trivial thing as watching yourself stroke in and out of your wife could be.

His eyes gazed up when he heard Olivia try to moan. Her voice was caught in her throat, and all she could do was look up at Fitz with begging eyes, pleading for him to give her more. To stroke a little deeper, to push a little harder. This agonizingly slow speed he was serving her was beginning to drive her mad. She reached her hand up to grab his hip and pushed him in deeper, but he swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch…Just feel. Don't touch, Livvie, just feel." He breathed and Olivia complied, stretched her arms back, clasping her hands together over her head.

He stared down at her face, loving each priceless expression she made. The ruffle between her eyebrows, the wrinkle of her nose, how tight her eyes were clenched shut, and what really turned him on, the way her tongue brushed across her bottom lip before pulling it back inside her mouth and biting down. It drove him wild, awaking the beast inside of him, but he had to contain himself.

He fought the urge to flip her over and drive into her, something he really wanted to do, but he couldn't muster up the strength to break away from her face. Being able to look her deep into her eyes and watch them fill with hungry lust- there was nothing like it.

Pulling out of her, he thrust back inside of her and picked up his speed. Finding a natural rhythm. Each stroke was filled with passion, his want to please her, to unlock her release, fulfilling her desire. Letting go of her ankles, he gripped her hips and piston into her. Their bed rocked back and forth as Olivia gripped him and released, gripped him and release. His speed picked up more and his head fell back in ecstasy. He was only a thrust away from the edge.

She came, he came both of them hard. With a raspy grunt, Fitz rooted his love deep inside of her. She was still so tight around him while he throbbed inside of her. They remained connected, their climax still slowly riding through them. They both were on a natural high. Endorphins filling them each, especially Olivia who was completely sated and floating on a cloud. Fitz fell forward and placed his hands on either side of her, sucking down on her neck. His open mouth kisses moved across her ear and he whispered the words "I love you" repeatedly, over and over again until his erection was no more.

It wasn't a easy thing to do, but he had no choice but to pull out of her. He had to return back to work.

Olivia yawned and laid back lazily against the pillows. Grabbing one, she wrapped her body around it and watched Fitz grab himself a new shirt, pick up his pants from the floor, and leave for the bathroom to clean himself up. When he stepped back into the room, he wore his pants and was just beginning to button up his shirt. He held a gentle yet confident smile on his face, looking at Olivia with a pillow tucked between her thighs. Fitz tucked his shirt in his pants and buckle up his belt before walking towards her.

"You're late getting back to work."

Fitz hovered over her, leaning forward just a bit so that his face was close to hers. Running his fingers through her hair, he pushed a few strands out of her face and cupped the bottom of her chin, pulling her even closer. "I know, but it was worth it." His smile was contagious and Olivia couldn't help but flash her teeth when he pressed a simple kiss to her lips.

"You have a nice rest of the day." Fitz stood tall and told her with a broad smile. "I'll see you later, love."

* * *

*_Tear* And that's all folks. Thank you so much for reading ;-)_


End file.
